Naruko & The Lightning Thief
by XxLittleMissSweetnessxX
Summary: Naruko's a demigod.
1. Prologue

Naruko had been stuck in limbo for years, thousands or even hundreds, she had no idea, there was no concept of time there, she at first tried to escape of course before giving up after what seemed to be many years of trying. She would not have been as lonely if Kyuubi had been with her, but the fox had died by keeping her alive from the blast of chakra that the incomplete Juubi Madara or his real name Obito Uchiha freed trying to capture her and complete it.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan... Everyone... Dead. Body's littered the battle field, many Shinobi lay dead or wounded as Naruko scanned no man's land, until her eyes focused on the beast in the distance. Memories flashed through Naruko's mind, when she was first appointed a Shinobi, how every year Jiji would take her to Ichiraku's ramen and buy her as much as she wanted, when Sasuke left, shopping and sleepovers with Sakura and the girls, laughing and joking with the guys... Sasuke and her confessing there love fire each other...Sasuke proposing...Sasuke sacrificing himself to save her from Madara, meeting her mother... getting along with Kyuubi._

_All these memories came back as she disappeared in a black red and gold flash appearing in front of the beast doing the hands sigh as for her two powerful attacks before Rasengan appeared in one hand and a Chidori in the other, rule three of the Shinobi... Never show your emotion. Naruko pushed all her sadness, depression, loneliness bitterness, everything into this move including half of her chakra. Before running toward the beast she turned to the Shinobi on the battle field and spoke in a loud clear voice "Do You See! Let this be a lesson, Pain is a never ending cycle, sadness, hatred and fear brings war, war brings death, death brings, sadness, hatred and fear, which breeds more war, it's a never ending cycle, you must stop this cycle a bring peace to the elemental Lands, which in turn will bring happiness!" Naruko finished her speech and ran to the hideous beast pumping chakra into her legs she jumped up and thrust her two attacks into its chest._

_The Juubi screeched in pain slashing Naruko across the stomach sending her spiralling into the ground creating a huge crater, in a flash of speed causing the greater to grow bigger crater she jumped out doing multiple hand signs making two seals appear on the palms on her hand pumping all her life chakra and 50% of Kyuubi's into this one Jutsu her palms started glowing a crimson red from Kyuubi's chakra before she slammed them onto the ground making a huge chakra wave as the two seals appeared on the ground and in a flash of light her and the juubi disappeared. The Juubi sealed in the moon once again PERMANENTLY and Naruko nowhere to be found. It started to rain soon after and as the Shinobi thought, even the sky wept for the loss of Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Her story would not be forgotten..._

**Flashback over**

* * *

A bright light surrounded Naruko as she passed out. Once she regained consciousness she saw she was in a big bedroom lying in a big California king sized bed, laying in front of her were several books on Greek mythology, several language seals each for a different language, five other packages and a bundle of letters. She went for the letters first untying the rope that held them together opening the first letter.

* * *

_Dearest Great Granddaughter_

_I'm your grandfather as your mother told you already you are barely human, you are what we call a demi- deity as you know I am great-grand mother Amaterasu, goddess of the sun._

_I want you to know I am proud of you and all you have done, through facing a life like yours is an extremely hard thing to do. I myself am ashamed I was not there to care for you. But I expected you to be cared for as a hero as your father said you would have been, so by time I came back to the elemental Lands I found out you had been sent to limbo, I sent you here, were your father is this is not part of the elemental Lands but a parallel dimension I'll leave you to talk to your father yourself._

_I have left a gift for you in the packages._

_Good luck_

_Love Your Great Grandmother Amaterasu_

_XOXO_

* * *

_Hello My Great Great Grandchild,_

_I am Nyx your great great grandmother, goddess or Titan of the night in the world you have been sent to._

_I advise you to read about Greek Mythology._

_I was unaware of your existence until you turned thirteen. I have watched over you the best I can, have you noticed you started feeling safer at night or heard a voice steering you away from danger after dark?_

_I love you with all my heart and will always be watching over you_

_Love your Great Great Grandmother Nyx_

_P.S_

_I will speak with you soon, I have left you a gift also._

* * *

_My dear granddaughter,_

_I am your grandfather Omoikane God of wisdom,_

_As you know something that has guided you through most of your life, I have left you a little something that will be of great use to you,_

_I will speak to you face to face soon,_

_I love you and of course your mothers personality which you have gained growing into a fine young woman._

_Love your Grandfather Omoikane._

_X_

* * *

_Hello young one,_

_This is from your uncles, Susano-o god of storms and sea, and Raijin, god of thunder and lightning we shall bestow on you a blessing, In which you shall be able use our powers, good luck on your Journey but of course we will train you after you meet your father._

_All the best,_

_Love Uncle, Susano-o ans Raijin._

_P.S We left you a gift._

* * *

Once Naruko finished all the letters for the first time in many years a smile graced her lips Naruko Unlocked all the language seals and instantly all the knowledge filtered into her head. She opened the first long parcel wrapped in black paper It revealed a long shiny black box opening the box carefully only to revel a shiny black Katana with the words 'Black Night' Night in Kanji engraved on it in silver. She pulled the sword open from the hilt to revel the pitch black blade with a crescent moon caved into it, she knew It was from her great great grandmother Nyx.

Putting the Katana down she moved on to the next parcel tearing off the paper it revealed a small flame pattern box with a picture of the sun on top. Opening the small box she was suddenly covered by a warm light coming from the small box, It stayed like this for a whole minute before the light died down. Inside the box was a note saying 'My gift to you Is activating your dormant powers, all the powers you have yet to activate, have now been activated, plus to extra gifts, One of which is called 'bending' were you control the elements, although you will need practice, another is familiar to you with a few minor adjustments I made, you may want to look in the mirror, From the one and only Amaterasu'.

Naruko got up of the bed and to the body length mirror only to find herself back to age ten, Naruko looked herself over, the same azure blue eyes, same blond hair with black highlights only as a ten year old...

She sighed although she thought it was better this way and go through growing up again then looking like she was hundreds of years old...

She climbed back on the bed and opened the rest of her gifts from her Grandfather she got a book on anything and everything, It was a retentively small book about the size of a regular note book and was empty until she thought of something she wanted to know, had seen, or heard or was just simply looking from A to Z.

From her uncle's she received a Pair of steel plated gloves like Sakura's covering the whole hand, and a platinum diamond Encrusted bracelet, on the note that came with it 'These are resistant to almost everything and are pretty much indestructible, you can use it with your bending, they grow as you grow and they also mend themselves, The bracelet Ironically always protects you and Is Indestructible, you'll defiantly need it in this dimension. Love, your Favourite Uncle's, Raijin and susano-o xx'.

Naruko got off the bed only for there to be another flash of light revealing a woman with pale blond hair and silky smooth skin and a figure that would make a gay man straight. Naruko knew who this was, It was Kami holding a white box wrapped in a crème lace. "**We have many things to discuss child come sit**" she said have voice calming and soothing radiating power Naruko Nodded before going to sit down Orange couch on the corner, which for some strange Naruko never notice before. While sitting Naruko looked all over the room and noticed that there was a book case full of different books and story's fiction, nonfiction, science fiction, in the corner next to it was a bean bag chair, with loads of pillows surrounding the area. Leading up to the corner on the opposite side of the book case next to the beanbags was a basket sort of hair hanging from the ceiling next to that a few feet away were a pair of double doors that she guessed led to a walk in closet.

**"Naruko"** Kami said gaining the young blonds attention, "**You were the child of the prophecy in the Elemental Lands, you have been though allot but you have brought peace, Since you have power over darkness I shall give you power over light, your power shall be both Divine and tainted, you have balance now, remember we are always watching over you, the one who brought peace, who had been though torture, and still had soul so pure, this is my gift to you" **and with that she disappeared in a beam a ball of light, as soon as she disappeared another ball of light appeared but unlike Kami's this one was Pitch black, it turned into a woman the opposite of Kami, still equally as beautiful, but instead of blond hair she had Jet black, and was dressed in black, instead of radiating an aura of life she radiated death.

**"Naruko, I have very little time to talk to you but I have brought you a gift, It's someone you know, but he may be a little smaller than you remembered"** She smiled as she brought out a fox about as long as a full grown cat, with nine tails swishing behind him and a familiar foxy smile. A smile broke across Naruko's face that could put Apollo to shame.

"KURAMA" Naruko shouted in shock and happiness.

"Hello kit" Kurama smiled transforming into a fifteen year old boy with crimson coloured hair smooth skin wearing a black wife beater that clung to his muscles, with black jeans and black Addidas high tops, he looked good. Naruko ran up to him and gave him a huge hug her being lifted into the air because of the height difference "Ok kit we have much to discuss, this world is much more different then the elemental lands" Kyuubi stated.

**"Fare well"** Shinigami said before disappearing in a flash of somehow black light. Leaving the two, to have their own private talk.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

**Yancy Academy**

"Settle down class, settle down, before we begin today I would like to introduce a new student that would be joining us please greet her warmly—" A man said to his class as they all quieted down when he began threatening them about how none of them wanted to get detention or be assigned extra homework over the weekend. Seeing that finally all his students were giving him their undivided attention, he turned toward the door at the front of the room. "You may come in now." With that 10-year-old blond entered the room walking toward the teacher's desk before facing all her new fellow classmates for the next few years. She was tall at least 4'9". He had tan-skin with silky smooth, golden-blond hair, and Azure blue-eyes that could pierce your soul. She wore a pair of red and black hightop air force shoes, black jeans, red shirt, and a black unzipped hoodie.

"Sup, everyone my name is Naruko Uzumaki" She smiled from under her hood before going to take a seat.


	2. I Think I Crushed My Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Chapter 1: I Think I Crushed My Pre-Algebra Teacher,**

**On the Ceiling...**

* * *

"Character Speech"

_'Character Thought'_

**"Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Speech"**

_**'Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Thought'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nothing of Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

It has been a three years since Naruko arrived in this new dimension. Learning a new language had been a breeze seeing as she already knew it thanks to the language seals. For her this world was more peaceful and advanced than Elemental Lands. She had trained every day to improve and master her new skills especially bending. She would often spent time learning sword fighting and different Jutsu from Kurama.

She had met to very friendly people in this time at school. There Names were Percy Jackson. He was twelve and had black hair and sea green eyes. Who hated school. His reason was that random Paranormal stuff just kept happening to him there and that made a lot of people dislike him and call him a freak and all sorts of names. Sort of like her child hood in the Elemental Lands but on a lower scale. Two of them get along very well. Despite the fact that no one besides Kyuubi had seen under her hood. Ever time a teacher asked she would cast a genjutsu to make them forget. No one had actually seen her face... or most of her body besides her arms for that matter...

Next there was Grover Underwood. Naruko had met the boy when he bumped into her on enchilada day, despite being crippled and having to use crutches that boy could run like his name was Usain Bolt when food was involved... He had mocha skin colour with curly short brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He was also a bit of a hippy he thought because of the fact that he almost never ate any sort of animal and by the way he dressed. Though all in all, Grover was a very sweet guy.

* * *

Today was there trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Naruko was wearing a short sleeved hoody with a pair of boy shorts that ended at her knees, Ignoring the heat quite successfully as Mr Brunner there history teacher drowned on in the background, Naruko had her headphones in listening to a summer mash-up of all the latest songs of this year with her hands in her pocket.

Naruko was standing next to Percy who was wearing a orange shirt, slightly faded blue jeans, and some black and white Addidas high tops. She turned and looked at Grover and took in what he was wearing, he of course had his crutches, a honey yellow shirt and some bootleg pants that disgraced fashion and hid his shoes.

Nancy Bobofit a red-headed, freckle infested, kleptomaniac girl who couldn't keep her hands to herself, although it wasn't her fault. Picked up her sandwich and threw it Naruko, Grover and Percy, Naruko dodged it making most of it hit Grover in the back of the head. The chunks of peanut butter and jelly and of course bread make a huge sticky blob in the back of his head.

Naruko turned to the red head and glared making the girl stop laughing and shrink back with her so called friends, turning to Percy she read his lips as he said "I'm going to kill her,". Naruko nodded in agreement making the two boy face her with a questioning look, they could only see her mouth because of the hood but they could clearly see the smirk on her face.

Grover shook his head before trying to calm Percy down. saying "It's okay. I like peanut butter." This made Naruko frown, she felt bad for Grover as she turned to glare at the girl once again,_'Bitch' _Naruko thought.

"Nancy I can see you so you better stop" Naruko said in a cool calculating tone which if possible made the temperature in the room drop, her back was turned to the frizzy haired red head, who immediately dropped the food she was about to throw and as a shiver teared through her spine, she nodded meekly before taking a unnatural interest in the ground. Smirking at her work, Naruko went back to listening to her music, They continued walking until they got too the Greek Mythology section, turned their attention to Mr Brunner, he was a thirty-two-year guy in a motorized wheelchair. He was slightly balding and a messy beard that definitely needed a trim, or shape up or something... and a old tweed jacket that Naruko thought needed to be burned with her orange jumpsuit. Naruko looked around taking in all the marble statues and glass cases full of really old black, red and orange pottery..

Mr Brunner went on about Greek Mythology which Naruko, noticed oddly enough caught Percy's which in it's self was a miracle yet everyone else around him was talking and having their own conversations. _'Weird' _thought Naruko.

Naruko felt a heated glare directed at her, she turned around and looked behind her to see the other teacher, Miss Dodds giving Percy and her the evil eye. She was this midget math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was like fifty years old. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year. She hated Naruko, Percy and Grover, since day one but loved Nancy Bobofit, ans sometimes even encouraged her to annoy them while she turned a blind eye, she Irked Naruko to no end.

Naruko turned off her headphones to be welcomed by Mr Brunner talking about Greek funeral art. In the middle of the Mr Brunner's speech, Nancy-The-redheaded annoyance-Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy chiseled onto the stone slab, and Percy being as rash as he was yelled "Will you shut up?" at her. But like most annoying and embarrassing moments in any teenagers for some reason everyone went silent at the same time making it sound louder than it was, the echo wasn't helping.

The whole class started snickering at this, some not even bothering to hide there laughter. Mr Brunner stopped his story and him being a teacher just had to pick Percy out. "Mr Jackson, do you have a comment?" he asked his scruffy eyebrows raised. Naruko put his hand over his mouth stopping anything stupid from coming out.

"No sir, he doesn't, do you Percy" Naruko asked, Percy shook his head before taking Naruko's hand of his mouth.

Mr Brunner then pointed to one of the pictures on the wooden slab, "Well then, what is this picture show Mr Jackson?" he asked

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy answered

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, looking unsatisfied with the answer. "And can you tell me why?"

Seeing Percy have a hard time answer that question Naruko piped up and decided to intervene. "He ate his kid because it was said in a prophecy he got that the would one day over throw him" Naruko answered, earning a sigh of relief from Percy. "He The Titan Lord went and got all flustered and stressed so he ate his kids, and because of that all, he really did was set the prophecy in motion and dug his own grave, because his wife hid her last born son, Zeus and gave him a rock to eat. How the hell he mistook a _Baby_ for a rock is beyond me" Naruko wondered allowed, which made a lot of people laugh, including Mr Brunner. "Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he poisoned his dad and threw up all his brothers and sisters and well….the war between Titans and gods begun, and the gods won" Naruko finished.

Nancy didn't try to hide the boredom in her voice as she mumbled, "Like we're going to use this in real life." while folding her arms and folding her arms.

"Why don't you answer, Miss Uzumaki, Mr Jackson, Do you have any answer for Miss Bobofit's excellent question. Does this matter in real life?" Mr Brunner said putting them on the spot.

Naruko answered first saving them both "Well if you run into a Greek Monster, and you weren't listening to how the past hero's fought it Good luck to you" she laughed at the end unaware of the truth to her words. Mr Brunner's and Grovers face went pale before going going back to normal laughing with rest of the class, both of there reactions surprisingly went unnoticed.

"I see," Mr Brunner said, "Well half a credit to you both, Zeus did feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had lived and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. Moving on it's time for lunch" Mr-Brunner smiled. The class went, the girls muttering about how things were gross, and the guys acting like dumb-asses trying to peak up the girls skirts.

* * *

Naruko drifted in her own imagination only to be broken out of thought Mr Brunner "Mr Jackson, Miss. Uzumaki." he called. They told Grover to keep one going while they handled whatever wheels was going to say to them. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look, like he knew a lot more then he let on and that had seen too much.

"You two must learn the answer to my question, and take things more seriously" Mr Brunner scolded.

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it." Mr Brunner corrected

"Oh." he mumbled, though Naruko had a strange feeling that the man was talking about both things.

"What you two learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from both of you, Percy Jackson, Naruko Uzumaki." This made Percy slightly angry at the man, sure he was cool in class when he set up those tournament days, but the man was pushing them to hard.

Percy mumbled something about trying harder while Naruko just nodded her head as they left to go eat. Naruto noticed that Mr Brunner gave a long sad look at the stele_._ It was odd to say the least. The class was gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the crowded traffic along Fifth Avenue. They noticed that storm clouds were brewing. "Hey Naruko, what do you think is going on…with the weather and all?"

Naruko gave the boy a 'Really' look despite them not being able to see her face. "Really? you're asking me? How am _I _supposed to know" she answered. With that, the two off them joined Grover as the fountain and sat down to eat. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered and the fact that Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first made it seem that were not part of the school for freaks. Of course, Naruko wasn't bothered.

"Detention?' asked Grover.

"Nah," Percy answered, "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean…I am not a genius."

Naruko rolled her eyes at the boys before listening to her music once again. For a while they stood there in awkward silence, Then Grover asked for Percy's apple and the boy gave it to him. Percy seemed a little lot in thought. "Thinking about your mother?" Naruko asked knowing all to well dispite never meeting the woman.

"Yeah, we are kind of close to her place. I hope she is doing alright, I mean she has been living with Gabe after all." Percy said, a little angry about her still with Gabe.

"Percy, I am sure she is alright. She put up with that slob this far, I am sure can do it a little bit more. Still don't see what she sees in that guy though from what you've told me about him." Naruko commented, pausing her music quickly.

Percy nodded and was about to unwrap his sandwich when redheaded monster Aka Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends came over and got brave by dumping her lunch on Grover, making Naruko and Percy glare at her.

"Oops." She drawled out while smirking at Percy, as if daring him to do something about. Naruko could tell that Percy was pissed and was trying to keep his temper down and was obviously failing miserably. Then something weird happened. The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt. He saw it perfectly because it had pulled his shadow up to hit her.

That is not what she saw though. "Percy pushed me!" Then that old wind bag, Miss Dodds came right up to them with a hard heated glare. Around them they heard whispers of what happened. Apparently, Naruko and Percy was not the only one to see the water and the shadows move.

After the old crone had made her way to Nancy to see if she was alright, she turned the two three of them and started off with that "Now honey" crap, but Percy beat her to it.

"I know." Percy grumbled, "a month of erasing workbooks." Naruko just sighed shaking her head.

Though, it would seem that was not the right thing for Percy to say. "Come with me!"

"Wait!" Grover spoke, "It was me! I pushed her!" both Naruko and Percy stared at Grover for that Naruko with her eyebrows raised and Percy stunned into silence that Grover was trying to cover for them. Naruto was put off that Grover wanted the punishment for them.

The old crone didn't seem to by it and gave him a glared so heated that his chin trembled. Naruko Intervened going in front of grover and glaring at her making the wind seem stronger and colder than before. Miss Dodds broke away after ten silent awkward seconds "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But-" Grover tried but was cut off.

"_You Will Stay Here_!" Miss Dodds forcefully said each word with anger, making Grover shrink a bit.

"It is ok man." Percy said to his friend while Naruto nodded.

With that, they left with Percy giving Nancy an evil glare while Naruko turned to her with a angry glint in her eye making the girl pale. That by it'self made Naruko smirk. Though, when they looked back to Miss Dodds, she was already at the entrance of the museum. One thing was going through Percys mind _'What the hell?'_, were as Naruko's eyes narrowed while thinking _'What is she?'._

* * *

They kept walking deeper and deeper into the museum until they were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for them, the gallery was a ghost town. Miss Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like croaking or...growling. "You've given us problems, honey," she said to Percy.

He looked at her and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond angry. They were evil.

_'She's a teacher,' _He thought nervously, reminding himself he was safe. _'It's not like she's going to hurt me.'_

"I'll-I'll try har-harder, ma'am." Percy stuttered

Suddenly, Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," She said. **"It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."** This made Percy looked her as if to saw 'What-The-Hell'. "Well?"

"Ma'am, I don't..." he was cut off.

**"Your time is up,"** she said and hissed ominously. Then the weirdness came. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled leather bag...uh... hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs. She was sure as hell not human, that was for sure.

"Miss Dodds?" Percy whisper/squeaked as he saw his teacher turned Monster.

**"Where is it?"** She asked and tried to attack on him, but somehow he dodged her. He tried to run away from her. **"I won't ask again. Where is it?"**

_'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Percy thought to himself. He brought out of his thoughts when he heard the screeching of wheels get closer to him. He looked over he was surprised to see Mr Brunner there in his wheelchair.

"What?, Percy catch!" Mr Brunner shouted, and threw an item to him.

Percy looked down to see what he caught and saw that he had a gold ballpoint pen in his hand. "What the Hell, what am I supposed to do with a pen?" He shouted. Percy didn't know what to do. So he decided to press down on the cap of the pen. Then pen suddenly became a sword."Whoh!" He said.

Percy attacked shakily toward Miss Doods. He simply swung the blade diagonally, hoping to wound her, but she dodged his attack and before he could react, she hit him in his chest. This sent him tumbling to the floor.

**"Die Honey!"** Miss Doods yelled as she spread out her wings and began to flap over towards him. Suddenly, the ground Miss Dodds was flying over flew up crushing her against the ceiling, making her combust into yellow powder before the ground went back down to were it had been. Naruko ran to Percy from the side where she had earth bended crushing the hag from hell against the ceiling. Helping Percy up one thing came to Naruko's mind _'I guess this dimension ain't as peaceful as I thought...'_.

"Come on lets go" Naruko urged, "and where the hell did you get that pen...sword thing?" Naruko asked.

Percy looked dazed for a moment before answering " Mr Brunner"

"Mr Brunner!?, What the hell" Naruko muttered.

When they finally got outside, it had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Miss Kerr whipped your butt.

"Miss Who?" Percy and Naruko asked sync there voice's laced in confusion.

"Our teacher, Duh!"

_'We have no teacher whose name is Miss Kerr.'_ Percy thought, Naruko simply raised her eyebrows before going into her bag pack and taking out a book to read. Funny enough even when they were running her hood stayed on... He wanted to ask Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. He walked over to Grover and he gave him the same answer but he was stuttering slightly so Percy knew he was lying. Thunder boomed overhead. Percy saw Mr. Brunner sat under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson," He said.

Percy handed his pen. "Sir," He said, "Where's Miss Dodds?"

Mr. Brunner stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone, you know, Miss Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

"Percy, there is no Miss Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Miss Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

"Huh?" Percy replied

"You may have just got the Miss Kerr's name mixed up with someone else, perhaps an old teacher from a previous school," Mr. Brunner said before wheeling off.

Percy just sighed. "Let's go, Naruko, Grover" He sighed, as the three of them walked along with the school group.

* * *

Life after the field trip went on like normal, well as normal as school could get. For the rest of the year Percy were a bit put off by the revelation that Miss Dodds never existed. In her place was a perky blond woman names Mrs. Kerr. Percy still would try and bring up Miss Dodds randomly to try and trip them up. It seemed like the only ones that remember her were him, Naruko and what seemed like Grover and his bad lying skills.

Naruko did ask Kyuubi about it when she got home though, she knew he was watching the whole thing...

* * *

**Flashback**

_"I'm Home" Naruko shouted through the huge Mansion like house she called home. Walking up the stair's and into Kyuubi's room, opening the door Naruko went and sat on the bean bag chair._

_**"Hello kit"**_ _Kyuubi smiled walking out the shower._

_"Did you see it" Naruko asked looking up at her So called Big-brother, Kyuubi nodded opening a can of grape Soda "So what do you think about it, because around here it doesn't seem normal" Naruko sighed._

_**"I think...I think we are going to be sucked into something big, annoying and dangerous, so I'll keep an eye out to protect my baby sister" Kyuubi broke out into a smile ruffling Naruko's hair.**_

_"Hey!, stop that, and you know your meant to drink milk not soda when you come out a bath or shower right" Naruko asked arching a eyebrow._

_Kyuubi sighed **"Tomayto, Tomato" **he waved dismissively._

_"Uhh no, tomato, milk" Naruko sighed. before they both decided to go down stairs and make dinner._

**Flashback Over**

* * *

One thing Naruko had noticed was that Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs. He got into more fights with The Bobofit brat and her friends. He was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Naruko was in some of Percys classes but she didn't seem bothered by the Bobofit bitch. Something odd was going on and Percy, Naruko were somehow affected.

Though when Percy got in trouble for calling their English teacher a old sot, What ever that meant, the school sent a letter his Mother telling her that Percy would not be allowed back next year, the boy's mood got better….but just a little bit. Naruko could tell Percy missed his Mother because he hated that fact that she was with Gabe of all people. The poor guy was homesick, no surprise there. Naruko sighed when she was torn out of her thoughts, exam week was coming up soon, not like she cared though, the exams here were so easy, she doubted they could last five minutes in the _First_ stage of the Chunin exams.

* * *

Naruko was sitting with Percy at the desk in his dorm room trying to wedge so information into his head Naruko sighed, trying to calm Percy down when he finallly asked "What the hell is the difference between Chiron and Charon?"

"One has a 'A' and the other has a 'I'" Naruko answered smirking slightly under her hood.

Percy looked at Naruko "You know what I mean!" he exclaimed, making Naruko giggle behind her hand.

"Come on I guess thats enough for tonight we need our rest" Naruko said yawning, before she stretched and picked up her books and bag.

"Ok I'll walk you too the gate" Percy said getting up, they walked down the hall talking about random stuff when Percy asked "Why don't you Just stay in the dorms?"

"Because people tent to get curious about my face" Naruko answered simply. This made Percy raise a eyebrow, he was about to open his mouth but was but of by the familiar voice of Mr Brunner. They walked downstairs to the faculty offices in silence. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr Brunner's door was slightly ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. They were three steps from the door handle when the two of them heard voices inside the office.

Mr Brunner asked a question. There was also A voice that was definitely Grover's that said "... worried about Percy and Naruko, sir."

The Percy froze at that, and Naruko stared impassively at the door curiosity being filtered into her gaze. They looked at each other before nodding and leaned in to eavesdrop, not that Percy did it a lot but Naruko was Naturally curious, as specially when a friend is talking about you to a teacher, you'd want to what was going on.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need Percy to mature more."

"But the two of them may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— " Grover insisted

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, they saw her... ." He continued

"Their imagination," Mr Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Naruko alive until next fall—"

The Mythology book that Percy had brought with him fell to the floor and Naruko's eyes widened in panic as all went silent. As soon as Percy grabbed the book, Naruko grabbed Percy Jumped on the ceiling using chakra in her feet to stay there. Percy saw something larger than Mr Brunner come out of the room. A few seconds later they heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like wood blocks hitting the ground, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, before it then moved on._'Idiot'_ Naruko thought, _'Why would he chose to drop his book here and now of all times, why'd he even bring the book with him'._ Naruko dropped to the ground without a sound holding Percy over her shoulder before putting him back on his feet. "Go" Naruko mouthed silently to Percy who nodded wide eyed before running back to his dorm.

Naruko stayed behind staring at the door Impassively, her stare unreadable, before merging in with the darkness. Gone.

* * *

The Next afternoon, both finally got out of there three hour exam _'my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled'_ Percy thought, while walking out only for Mr. Brunner to call him back inside. For a moment, Percy was worried he'd found out about his and Naruko's eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. "Percy, " he started, "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best. "

_'Gee way to list his spirits Mr. B' Naruko thought, Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear him clearly. Nancy Bobofit smirked him which made Naruko glare at her, before doing, The Smile, It was something everyone hated, and the teacher asked her to stop doing, everyone in the room shivered despite it not being directed at them. "Miss Uzumaki, could you please not, do that" Mr Brunner asked, Naruko stopped and everyone sighed relieved before Percy and Mr Brunner went back to there Condensation_

"Okay, sir." Percy mumbled

"I mean ... " Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time. "

Percy's eyes tarted to water, but who could blame him, Here was his favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling him I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in him all year, and now he was telling him that he was destined to get kicked out.

"Right, " Percy said, Naruko noticed he was trembling.

"No, no, " Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... You're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks, " Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy-" Mr Brunner tried to reason, but he was already gone.

"Nice Mr. B real nice" Naruko said shaking her head, before running after him.

* * *

On the last day of the term, Naruko sat on the side and watched as Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase.

The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like him, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. This greatly depressed Percy from what Naruko sensed from his emotions, he obviously thought he was a nobody, from a family of nobodies. To bad Neither of them knew how wrong he was...

They asked turned to ask Percy and Naruko what they'd be doing this summer, Percy said he was going back to the city and Naruko shrugged, before saying "I want to go to the beach, but my brother gets angry when people see me in a swimsuit saying stuff like 'They undress me with there eyes' whatever that means". This of course made the boys curiosity burn, wanting to see under hood, or at least see her face.

But what Percy didn't tell them was that he'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend his free time worrying about where he'd go to school in the fall, of course Naruko knew this, yet she also knew Percy didn't want her help.

"Oh, " one of the guys breaking them out of there thought said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if Percy'd never existed, trying to convince Naruko to take of her hood, who'd of course ignored them.

The only people Percy dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, and Naruko but as it turned out, he didn't have to. Naruko was coming with him, to do god knows what and Grover booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as he had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to Percy that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

Finally Percy being a idiot, and Naruko being asleep, wasn't able to shut him up as he asked "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Being Percy he confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam, good thing Naruko was asleep, because Percy would have been dead for telling Grover about her being there too. Grover's eye twitched as he glanced nervously at Naruko . "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... Not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy answered

Grover winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ... "

"Grover-" Percy started only to be cut off.

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ... "

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar. " Percy stated ending Grover complaints.

His Grovers ears turned pink, it was a cute sight to see, From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"I want one", said a now wide awake Naruko.

Scaring them slightly, Grover went in his bag and brought out another one in Greek this made Naruko raise a eyebrow it was a good thing she knew Greek. But the question was why was it in Greek...

This one said:

**Half-Blood Camp,**

**Half-Blood Hill,**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800)009-0009**

"What's Half-"

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped. "That's my, um ... Summer address. "

Percy's heart sank. Grover had a summer home. He'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.

"Okay, " he said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion. "

He nodded. "Or ... Or if you need me. "

"Why would I need you?" Percy said harshly. By his face it obviously came out harsher than I meant it to.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you, both of you. "

Naruko rolled her eyes at the two before going back onto her Ipod.

Percy stared at him.

All year long, he'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from Grover. He'd lost sleep worrying that Grover would get beaten up next year without him. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended him. "Grover, " Percy said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?" Before he could even attempt to answer, There was a huge grinding noise under there feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they'd all have to get off. Grover and Naruko and Percy filed outside with everybody else. They were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On there side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks any of them had ever seen.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandanna's bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at Percy and Naruko. Percy looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.

"Grover?" Percy and Naruko said in sync said. "Hey, man-" Percy continued

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" Grover asked, looking terrified

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" Percy joked, Naruko glared at him sensing Grovers fear and discomfort.

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all. " Grover muttered, The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus, " he told them "Come on. "

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there. "

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but Percy and Naruko stayed back.

"What the hell was that about" Naruko asked.

"Hell if I know" said Percy

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching them. The middle one cut the yarn, and Percy swore he could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving Percy wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla and Naruko rolled her eyes at how stupid the situation was. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once they got going, Percy, as if he'd caught the flu, and Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?" asked Naruko "You alright?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me, Us?" Naruko asked

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Um... you guys, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

"I don't get why you're worried, this is just over the top and stupid situation" said Naruko, her arms expression was hard to read mostly because of the hood, Percy got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. "Just tell me what you saw. " Grover exclaimed

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn. " Percy admitted

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older. "You saw her snip the cord. " he said quietly.

"Yeah. So?" But even as Percy said this, he knew it was a big deal.

"This is not happening, " Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time. "

"What last time?" Naruko asked, _'If this has happened before then...'_

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth. " Grover mumbled

"Grover, " Percy said, because he was really starting to scare him. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." Grover urged, This seemed like a strange request to him, but I promised he could.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked.

No answer.

"Grover that snipping of the yarn. It means than someone is going to die doesn't it" Naruko stated, recalling what she had learned recently, He looked at her and Percy mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers he'd like best on their coffin.

"Shit" Naruko said suddenly, "It's a good thing Neji isn't her to say I told you so, because fate, or in this case Fates are coming for us..." her mind going a mile a minute.

* * *

**Chapter One FINISHED!**

**Who do you think Naruko should be with?**

**Not Nico or Kyuubi, I have Plans for them.**

**Some parts may be a little different from the book this chapter because of the fact that I couldn't find my Percy Jackson book series at first but Yea!**


	3. Schools Out!

**Chapter 2: School's Out**

* * *

**Ok so the vote for the Naruko pairs has begin.**

**So far these are the people that have been voted to pair with Naruko:**

Percy – 8

Apollo – 4

Artemis – 3

Hermes - 3

Luke - 3

Connor - 2

Annabeth - 1

Zoe - 1

Silena - 1

Thaila - 1

Piper - 1

Reyna - 1

Clarisse - 1

Calypso - 1

Katie – 1

Travis – 1

**Harem's**

Harem with Percy, Luke, Connor, Travis, Apollo, and Hermes – 1 **(A/N : To be honest this is my favourite harem other than one with Percy, Apollo and Luke.)**

Naruko with Annabeth, Zoe, Artemis, Silena, Thaila, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, Calypso and Katie - 1

* * *

"Character Speech"

_'Character Thought'_

**"Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Speech"**

_**'Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Thought'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nothing of Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

The rest of the journey back was depressing, they ditched Grover as soon as they got to the bus terminal, because the rest of bus ride they listened to Grover freaking out about them was looking both of them like they were dead man and woman walking, while muttering "Why does this always happen?" And "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"

Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so they weren't surprised when, as soon as they got off the bus. Grover then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting him, Percy got his suitcase, slipped outside with Naruko, and caught the first taxi uptown. "East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," Percy told the driver. Percy didn't see when Naruko make a shadow clone to wait for Grover before they left. Along the way, Percy told Naruto all about his mom. "Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world. That also proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck," He said and Naruto nodded, knowing full well how true this fact was after all, as well as having heard that from him a few weeks ago.

* * *

With Grover

Grover got out of the bathroom and looked around for Percy and Naruko. He only saw Naruko with her arms in her pockets. "Hey Naruko, where's Percy?"

"He went home." 'Naruko' replied in a bored tone, making Grover's eyes widen. "Don't worry though, I went with."

"What? How? No! You are right here!" Grover freaked the poor guy looked ready to have a panic attack.

"Grover, Mr. Brunner was right. Percy is not normal but then again, I' not either." 'Naruko' explained, making Grover sweat under her unseen gaze. "Weird stuff has been going on lately and it has been going on most of Percy's life. I think that stuff is a bit normal, you know, people trying to kill you, after all, I should know." 'Naruto' said the end quietly, her mind going back to her early childhood memories. She never quite got over them completely. Then looked around them to see that the bus station was completely empty, everyone had left a while ago "Were on our way to Percy mother's house, oh and Grover, try not to be so depressing and maybe next time we won't run away." she said before dispelling herself in a flash of light. Leaving poor Grover in shock.

* * *

With Naruko and Percy

Naruko and Percy walked Percy's mom's little apartment. Percy was hoping his mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

"Naruko, you sure you wanna come in smelly Gabes a bastard and he might-"

"I'll be fine" Naruko said cutting him off.

Hardly looking up, Gabe said around his cigar, "So, you are home and who is your freaky friend?"

"Naruko," Percy said. "Where's my mom?"

"Working, and that's a girl" Gabe sneered. Naruko's eyebrow twitched. '_How dare he, ugly bastard'_ she thought. "You got any cash?" That made Percy rolled his eyes. _'No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?' _He thought.

Percy noticed that Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something. This guy managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. It was a wonder why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting pay checks, spending the money on cigars that made Percy nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer, Whenever Percy was home, he expected him to give his gambling funds. He called that their _"guy secret."_ Meaning, if he told his mom, he would punch his lights out.

"I don't have any cash," Percy told him.

Gabe raised a greasy eyebrow. "You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty, Got six, seven bucks in change. The somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fi-" Naruko stopped Percy.

"No my driver dropped Percy and I here, so take this" Naruko lied throwing two hundred dollars on the table. Gabe picked it up greedily, his grubby fingers holding it to the light, his eyes widened and he licked his lips in delight before looking at Naruko. As if scanning her for any more money.

'_Ew. Gross, how repulsive'_ thought Naruko cringing from his putrid stare.

"Hope you lose" scowled Percy

"Your report card came, brain boy!" Gabe shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

Naruko stayed in the living room making sure Gabe lost Every game they played

As a new game began, Percy nodded and left. He hoped Gabe would so lose, but he knew Naruko would somehow make sure of that. He slammed the door to his room, which really wasn't his room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." The man didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but Gabe loved shoving Percy's stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

Percy dropped his suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.

Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn. But as soon as that thought crossed his head, his legs felt weak. Percy remembered Grover's look of panic-how he'd made them promise he wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through Percy. He felt like someone- something-was looking for him right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.

Then he heard his mom's voice. "Percy?" She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted. "Oh, Percy" She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

"Thanks mom." Percy said. Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, liquorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought him a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when he came home.

"So is that your friend out there watching Gabe lose at poker?" she laughed slightly

"Oh, that is Naruko. She's a good friend from school." Percy replied.

"Oh, so that's the Naruko you've been telling me about," Sally Jackson said softly as she hugged him again. Percy then began to tell her all about his school year at Yancy Academy. It seriously was not as bad as the headmaster said it was. He didn't really tell her much about the museum because it still freaked him out. "Did something scare you?"

"No mom." Percy lied. "But what ever happened seemed to revolve around both me and Naruko." He said making her eyes widen.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?".

You could faintly hear Naruko say calmly "Bean dip isn't going to help your losing streak."

_'Figures, even after losing, he is still an arrogant bastard'_ Percy thought while grinding his teeth.

When Percy heard Gabe groan in the loss, he gave a weak smile. _I feel like owe Naruko for this. _"I have a surprise for you," Sally said. "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights—same cabin."

"When?" Percy asked happily.

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

Percy couldn't believe it. They hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money. He then looked at her hopeful and said, "Can Naruko come too? I'm sure she can pay for herself."

She laughed and nodded her head. "I don't see the problem with that."

With that they left his room and walked out to see a washed out Gabe and a smirking Naruto. Gabe looked at them and regain his composer and said, "You were in there a long time."

"Oh we were just talking about the trip." Sally said happily.

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will, " his mom said evenly. "Your step-father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides, " she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works. "

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... It comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes, honey, " Percy mother answered.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back. " continued Gabe

"We'll be very careful. " Percy's mother insisted.

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game. "

_' Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, And make you sing soprano for a week'. _Percy thought.

But his mom's eyes warned him not to make Gabe mad.

'_Why did she put up with this guy?' _Percy wondered _'Why did she even care what he thought?'_

'_She could do so much better than him.' _Naruko thought.

"I'm sorry, " Percy muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now. " Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in Percy's statement. "Yeah, whatever, " he decided. He went back to his game.

"Thank you, Percy, " him mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... Whatever you've forgot-ten to tell me, okay?"

For a moment, Percy thought he saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear he'd seen in Grover during the bus ride, as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.

But then her smile returned, and Percy figured '_must have been mistaken'. _She ruffled his hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. Naruko on the other hand wasn't so convinced as the gears in her mind started to turn. "Do you want to come with us Naruko" Percy asked.

"Sure" Naruko said smiling, "Hey, can I help with the bean dip"she asked walking after sally, trying to escape the thieving man as quickly as possible, he stank.

* * *

An hour later we were ready to leave. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro-for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy, " he warned Percy as he loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch." _'Like I'd be the one driving. I'm twelve.' _thought Percy '_But that didn't matter to Gabe, oh, no, no. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.'_

Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, Percy got so angry, he did something he couldn't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, he made the hand gesture he'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over his heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair-case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but Percy didn't stay long enough to find out. Naruko sat on the side lines watching this amusement clear on her face. They got in the Camaro and Percy told his mother to step on it.

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.

* * *

Once they got there, Naruko smiled she loved places like this. They set their stuff in the cabin that they got and relaxed sharing story's, Naruko even told Percy about _Most of her life as a shinobi, Percy of course didn't belive her, until she made a __**Shadow Clone**_, which is when he almost fainted, making Naruko giggle. After he recovered Naruko asked him what was up with the blue food, which is when he told her "See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue." this lead to a somehow blue marsh-mellowed chubby bunny contest which Percy lost... badly. They were currently sitting around a small fire, roasting hotdogs and marshmallows.

"Mom…what was my father like." Percy asked with some courage.

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." She fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

Percy looked a little sad at that.

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." She said and then looked to Naruko, who had been silent for the conversation. "Naruko, what are your parents like?"

Naruto gave a bitter smile as the memories of her childhood came back. "I am an orphan. I never really knew my parents, they died the day I was born. But I was given some stuff of my mothers. She had... well I guess you could call it a video just in case anything happened to her. I was told she died a few hours after childbirth. I heard that my dad was the best fighter around and an all-great person, though if what I is correct, my mother wore the pants in that relationship." That made Percy chuckle a bit and his mom had a big smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that." Sally said. "Who is talking care of you?"

"Don't be. My grandfather was taking care of my before...um..yea, but I still have my older brother." Naruko said, not wanting to tell them that he was killed. "But I have been doing pretty well on my own anyway, well living with him that is."

Then Percy had a sad look. He didn't know if his mom even wanted him around. He didn't think he could handle being alone like Naruko, even if she had her brother. "Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked her. "To another boarding school?"

She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" but he regretted the words as soon as they were out.

Her eyes welled with tears. She took his hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

This made Naruko quirk an unseen eyebrow.

"Because I'm not normal," Percy suddenly said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?" Percy asked though when he locked eyes with her, all the memories of weird shit happening to him had surfaced.

Before anything else was said, Naruko cut in. "Percy, not being normal is not that bad. I'm…not exactly what you call normal."

Mrs. Jackson looked at her oddly and she sighed knowing that he would have to show her. " Mrs. Jackson can you cover Percy's eyes" Naruko asked. Sally nodded and covered her son's eyes making sure he could see anything. Naruko took of her hood, it was hard to bend with the hood up. Sally gasped at the beautiful girl in front of her. Naruko did a hand movement making the sand from the cabin wrap around her finger before going back as miniature bolts of lightning sparking between her fingers. Naruko stopped bending, she only had to elements, and that was pretty much lightning and earth, she quickly put her hood back up, Smiling secretly with sally, both of the smiling at each other. This is at least what Percy saw once the piece of cloth was taken off his eyes.

Percy sighed "How come I couldn't see"

"Because you'd have to see under my hood." Naruko answered it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Percy stared at his mom "Yo-You've seen her face as in under the hood?!"Percy asked shocked. Mrs. Jackson nodded. "But NO-ONE has seen under her hood" Percy said which earned a shrug from both girls. "That's not fair, you showed me the shadow clone's with your hood on" Percy argued

'_Shadow's? Could she be?_ _No..._' pondered Sally. She gave Naruko a grateful look and continued on.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," She said to Percy. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp and apparently it is a place you both need to go to."

Both Pre-teens just looked at her oddly. Naruko never heard anything about a camp when she met her mother

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in his eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." Percy trailed off as he saw the tears in his mom's eyes.

Naruko got up saying she was going to go on a walk since she could tell the two wanted to be alone.

Sally turned toward the fire, and Percy knew from her expression that if he'd asked her any more questions she would start to cry.

* * *

The Dream

That night Percy and Naruko wherever she was had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and three beautiful animals, a white horse, a golden eagle, and a black raven were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. The raven went for their eyes pecking and gouging. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck-led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Percy ran toward them, knowing he had to stop them from killing each other, but he was running in slow motion. He knew he'd be too late. Percy saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's.

Naruko looked and saw Percy running to help the animals, In slow motion...

Naruko stared her mind going a mile a minute, but before she could even lift her hand to help stop them, she woke up.

* * *

Naruko woke up breathing heavy '_Something's wrong'_ she thought as Percy woke up in the bed nex to her. Outside, it really was storming; the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunder-clap, his mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said "Hurricane." Percy knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, he heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made his hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on the cabin door.

Sally sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... He wasn't exactly same Grover, he knows.

"Searching all night," Grover said to Percy. "What were two thinking?"

Sally looked at Percy in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. "Percy," she shouted. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" Percy was frozen, looking at Grover. He couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?" Percy was too shocked to register that Grover just cursed in Ancient Greek, and he did understand him perfectly. He was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be...

Sally looked at him sternly and talked in a tone Percy had never heard her use before: "Percy, Tell me now!"

Percy stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and his mom stared at him, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy, his rain jacket, and said, "Get in the car. All of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to Percy. He understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.

Naruko jumped into the back seat of the car soaked, _'Kyuubi! You hear me! You need to get her now! I have a bad feeling' _Naruko mentally messaged kyuubi.

_**'Got it Kit'**_ Kyuubi replied quickly before cutting of their mental convocation, as the car drove into the night.

* * *

**Wa-do-ya think?**

**A little boring but it'tle get better**

**Keep voting!**

**I love compliments!, and Comments! lol**

**^.^**


	4. Bull Shit!

**Chapter 3: Bull Shit!**

* * *

"Character Speech"

_'Character Thought'_

**"Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Speech"**

_'Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Thought'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**So far these are the people that have been voted to pair with Naruko:**

Percy – 19

Luke - 7

Apollo – 8

Hermes - 7

Artemis – 10

Connor - 3

Annabeth – 2

Zoe – 2

Silena – 2

Thaila – 2

Piper – 2

Clarisse – 2

Kate - 2

Travis – 2

**Harem's**

Harem with Percy, Luke, Connor, Travis, Apollo, and Hermes – 17 **(A/N : This is still my favourite harem other than one with Percy, Apollo and Luke.)**

**Percy, Apollo and Luke - 12**

Naruko with Annabeth, Zoe, Artemis, Silena, Thaila, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, Calypso and Katie - 9

* * *

**Ok the reason I didn't have this up two weeks ago was because my Laptop died and the insurance people took TWO HOLE WEEKS to fix it, so I apoligize for how long it's been so here you are.**

* * *

** Chapter 3:Bull Shit!**

* * *

They tore through the night along dark country roads. The wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind-shield Percy didn't know how his mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas. Every time there was a flash of lightning, Percy looked at Grover sitting next to him in the back seat and he wondered if he did go insane, or if he was wearing a shag-carpet pants.

"So, Grover you and my mom—know each other?" Percy asked to finally find his voice.

Grover's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?" Percy asked

"Keeping tabs on you and Naruko, Making sure you two were okay." He said.

"Grover when were you going to tell us this" Naruko asked, who seemed to be the one Person in the car that was calm.

"That doesn't matter right now." Grover said, Making Naruko stare at him her now icy blue eyes staring hole in his head..

Percy decided to intervene there mini staring competition "It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty, "Blaa-ha-ha!"

Percy had heard him make that sound before, but he did always assume it was a nervous laugh. Now he realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" Grover cried.

"What?" Percy asked

"I'm goat from the waist down." Grover corrected

"You just said it didn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!" Grover continued

"Whoa, Wait, Satyrs. You mean like Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand, a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course."

"Then why—"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy asked

"So does that mean were...GROVER!, when were you planning to tell us" Naruko scolded.

"Uh whe-"

The weird bellowing noise rose up somewhere behind them, close, very close. Whatever it was, it was close, and seemed to be on their trail.

"Percy," his mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you two to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after us?" Percy asked while Naruko frowned.

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover! you baka, you should have told US or at least me" Naruko shouted not realising she shouted at him partly in Japanese

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" Grover replied ignoring them.

"What, you mean Hades?" Percy replied and the ground shook a bit and Grover nodded a little panicked.

While Percy were trying to wrap his heads around all this madness, Percy's mom made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and 'Pick your own Strawberries' signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." His mother's voice was tight; she was trying for Percy's sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," his mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn?" Percy asked and Naruko just sighed.

"Percy if you paid more attention in class you'd understand that is bad." Naruto said. "When they cut the yarn…that means someone is going to die! you BAKA" she shouted the ending in Japanese once again.

"Exactly." Grover said, "the fact they appeared in front of you two, they only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Whoa-you said 'you'!" Percy freaked.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" Grover replied.

Naruko smirked slightly her eyebrows raised at the two, looking completely amused.

"Yeah, you meant _me!_" Percy said.

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, _you_."

"Boys!" Percy's mom said. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and they got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

_'The hell was that'_ Naruko thought.

"We're almost there," Mrs. Jackson said, "Another mile. Please. Please. Please." They didn't know what 'there' was but it had to be safe from whatever the hell was chasing them.

The hair rose on the back of Percy's neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom, and the car exploded. It was a freaky feeling to be blown up, like you were, weightless, hot, cold, falling and floating all at the same and somehow different times. It was like sky diving, or that fan thing.

Percy peeled his forehand off the driver's seat in front him as his mom called out to him. "ow" He said.

He heard Naruko groan as they noticed the car was still intact because it was in a ditch. They sighed in relief that weren't dead. While Naruko was stretching her arms which she had put in front of her face to stop the contact, Percy noticed that Grover looked unconscious. "Grover!"

"Food…" He groaned.

If Naruko could, she would have sweat-dropped at that. Yeah, Grover was alive and definitely going to be fine.

"Percy," his mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered, because when the lightning flashed, they saw a huge figure through the mud splashed window.

"Guys," Percy's mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." She tried the driver's said but all the mud was blocking their way out. "Passenger's side. Get out now and run to the big tree!" She yelled pointing to a large tree in the distance as they got out.

"What?" Percy replied, confused until the lightning flashed and a large pine tree in the distance appeared and that thing was huge!

"That's the property line," his mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming with us. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

Naruko groaned and yelled above the storm. "Give him to me, I'll carry him!" Percy nodded and gave Grover to Naruko and turned back to his mother, only to see the creature coming towards them. It was huge! That and it seemed that it had fur on it!"

Naruto turned to look at it and yelled, "This is utter bull shit!"

"He doesn't want _us_," Mrs Jackson called out. "He just wants the two of you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..."

"We don't have time, Please. Both of you. Go."

He climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain.

"We're going together. Come on, Mom."

"I told you—"

"Mom! I am not leaving you." Percy didn't wait for her answer. He scrambled outside, Naruko holding Grover over her shoulder. He was surprisingly light.

Glancing back, Percy got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'caps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear— bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as his arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns.

Percy recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told them. He blinked the rain out of his eyes. "That's—"

"Pasiphae's son," Sally said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—"

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

"Percy, why the hell would you look back at a time like this!" Naruko shouted.

The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. Percy glanced behind him again. The Minotaur hunched over the car, looking in the windows well... not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. Percy wasn't sure why he bothered, since he was only about fifty feet away.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Shh," Naruko told him.

"Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" Percy asked

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Sally said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough." As if on cue, the Minotaur bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded. '_Not a scratch,'_ Percy remembered Gabe saying.

"You guy need to stop looking back, it's slowing you down" Naruko scolded.

"Percy, Naruko" Sally said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out-of-the-way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But—"

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tramping uphill.

"He'd smelled us."

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker. Looking behind them they saw the bull man was picking up pace and getting closer and closer to them.

"Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said" Sally shouted out, exhausted

Percy sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on him. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at his chest.

Percy thought, _'Were, never outrun this thing.' _Naruko ran up and put grover higher up to safety,Percy held his ground, and at the last moment, he jumped to the side.

The Minotaur stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward Percy this time, to his mother, Sally, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

They reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side Percy saw a valley, just as his mother had said and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away.

'_We'd never make it,'_ Percy thought.

The Minotaur grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing Sally, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead him away from Grover.

"Run, Percy!" She shouted. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

The Minotaur charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told Percy to do, but then he had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummelling the air.

"Mom!" Percy yelled.

Sally caught Percy's eyes, managed to choke out one last word "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around her neck, and she dissolved before Percy eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply gone.

"No!" Percy cried out.

Naruko ran next to Percy, just in time to see what happened. "Percy we need to get to the boarder " she shouted, the hood sticking to her face. Percy shook her off and gave her a determined look that made Naruko sigh. She knew she would have to help him fight this thing and survive, not for her, not for him, but for his mother.

Percy stripped off his red rain jacket and did one of the worlds dumbest things. "Hey!" he screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward them, shaking his meaty fists.

Naruko knew Percy had an idea, it was probably a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. He put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. But it didn't happen like that. The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab them whichever way I tried to dodge.

_'He must think this is loonytoons' _Naruko thought.

Time slowed down. Percy's legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in mid-air, and landing on his neck._'How did I do that?' _Percy thought, but he didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked his teeth out. The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake him. But Percy locked his arms around his horns to keep himself from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in their eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned their nostrils. The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed Percy flat, but Percy was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward. Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. Both Naruko and Percy wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way Percy was getting tossed around and Naruko was concentrating on getting a opening without hurting Percy, as well as if Percy opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off. "Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. Percy thought about how he'd had squeezed the life out of his mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled him like high-octane fuel. He got both hands around one horn and he pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap! The bull-man screamed and flung him through the air. Percy landed flat on his back in the grass, His head smacked against a rock. Unconscious. This is when Naruko took her shoot, summoning her sword from the storage seal in her wrist, Naruko charged at the beast ducking under the swipes as she jumped up to take a shot and the beast slashed his claws against her stomach making a big gash, that started bleeding heavily. Angrily Naruko took her sword Fire bending so it looked like the blade was on fire and rammed it into the beast's heart making him combust in yellow dust only leaving a horn, which Naruko picked up horn storing the Katana back into the storage seal, she ran and picked up Percy, and then Grover.

'It's like fricken Horns 'R' Us' Naruko thought tired.

When they got to the pouch, It seemed that Percy was just barely keeping conscious. The weight of the two and the battle was getting to up, Naruko saw the familiar face of Mr. Brunner, who was giving them a serious look. He also a blond haired girl. "One of them has to be it….they just have to." The girl said.

"Silence, Annabeth," Mr. Brunner said. "He's still conscious. Bring them inside."

"Yes…they would be very helpful if you don't mind." Naruko replied weakly, catching them off guard. Going inside, Naruko helped the girl named Annabeth put Percy and Grover on different cots in the room.

"Um…my name is Annabeth Chase by the way." The girl said with a small smile.

Naruko held the side she got cut and weak smile, "Naruko Uzumaki," Annabeth looked at Naruko and saw her gash, Naruko fell forward, being caught just in time before losing consciousness. Annabeth placed Naruko on the bed, and looked at her wound, as it started to close. The fat, muscle tissue, and skin heal until nothing was left, not even a scar on Naruko's creamy smooth skin all within a few seconds. Annabeth stared in shock before placing her on the bed.

* * *

Naruko woke up with a start half an hour later, as she jumped up and out of the bed she was laying in, her shinobi instincts kicking in. She stayed still taking in her surroundings. Her body tense, it wasn't until she heard a fox yip, that her body relaxed. She scowled down at the small fox, who's nine tails were swishing behind it happily, "Kurama where were you" she hissed at it.

**"I went to get some spicy chicken wings" Kurama smirked, "I knew you wouldn't die, and I was hungry"**

Naruko glared at him "So WHAT, what kind of older brother" Naruko trailed off. Kurama transformed into his human form, He was wearing black jeans, and Armani Jeans Patent Black Mid Top Trainers. With no shirt... The whole thing scared the crap out of Annabeth, who was feeding Percy ambrosia squares.

"Oh my gosh" sighed Annabeth holding her heart.

"Oh sorry for scaring you" Naruko said sitting down on the side of the bed. She turned and saw the horn she got from the fight last night on the side table next to the bed. "Last night was major bullshit" she sighed.

"Indeed it was" said Mr. Brunner walking...um... wheeling into the room.

"How long was I out" Naruko asked.

"Half an Hour, I don't even know how your awake with that gash you had, but then it suddenly started healing" Annabeth answered.

"Yea I'm a really fast healer, at first it was because of him" Nauko said pointing to Kurama who was leaning against the wall.

"Ahh so this is the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsane" Mr Brunner said, Naruko looked at him.

"You Know of the Elemental Lands?" Naruko questioned

"I the gods talk about it when I go to summits" Chiron answered. "Only a child of the Big Three or one of their descendants can be what the call...Jinchuriki" he continued. "You are indeed a child of the Big Three, or at least a descendant, So this is very bad for you, your pretty much in the same boat as Percy"

"Why is that" Naruko asked.

"Because, the big three swore an oath on the River Synx after World War II, that they would not have any more Demigod spawn with a mortal." Chiron answered.

"Well, look how it turned out for them, they're basically denying something in there Nature anyway" Naruko snorted.

"Indeed" Chiron chuckled "Annabeth, could you please bring some Ambrosia and Nectar. It should help her energy faster replenish."

"Ambrosia, In ancient Greek mythology, ambrosia is sometimes the food or drink of the Greek gods or demigods, often depicted as conferring ageless immortality upon whoever consumed it. It was brought to the gods in Olympus by doves, so it may have been thought of in the Homeric tradition as a kind of divine exhalation of the Earth." Naruko said reciting what she had read in the Greek Mythology book when she first came to this world.

"Very good Naruko, but it does not grant Immortality to whoever consumes it and only demigods can eat it, It kills Mortals, demigods too if you take too much. Also there are no doves" Chiron corrected. Naruko nodded storing those facts in her memory. "Oh and I almost forgot. These are yours now, use them wisely." Chiron said as he took out a shiny twin black daggers, handing them to Naruko she pressed the top and they turned into two black bracelets on her wrist, one with a black Sakura tree petal and the other with a rose. "Your father had the Smith God forge them from its raw power, these are extremely powerful, holding up to three quarters of the krackens power. Use them wisely" Chiron answered.

_'How many weapons am I going to get, but this is very' _"Interesting" Naruko muttered, Annabeth soon entered the room holding a bowl golden slices, and a cup with golden liquid. Naruko reached in and took a out a slice, taking a bite a familiar flavour filled her mouth making her smile, _'Ichiraku's ramen' _Naruko thought, most of Naruko's best memories were there.

"How do you feel?" Chiron asked.

"Awesome!" Naruko answered with a smile that would put Apollo to shame.

"Good to hear." Chiron commented with a smile of his own. "I'll have a camper show you the cabin for later. You may come back here. When Percy wakes up I will tell more about this as I don't want to repeat myself." chiron continued. Naruko blinked, he was sounding a awful lot like Sasori from the Akatsuki. Naruko nodded as she and Kurama follow him out of the room. "Annabeth, please continue to watch Percy please." Chiron stated.

"Sure" answered Annabeth

Once they had gotten outside Naruko turned her head to the side in wonder. This place was bigger than it seems. She looked up at the hill on the far side of the camp only to be welcomed by the sight of the very pine tree she was fighting next to last night. She felt curious when she looked at it, there was a strange force both protecting and inside of it. She made a mental note to check it out later before looking straight ahead to see a load of cabins set in a U shaped arc.

Chiron, regained Naruko's attention when he called out to a he saw a girl walking by, "Clarisse, Come here for a moment please!"

The girl turned her head and saw Chiron and one of the two new demi-gods everyone was talking about. She smirked and walked over. Naruko noticed that she was pretty tall, strong looking, and probably a year or 2 older than her. She wasn't ugly in any-way, but she looked built and gruff like those weight lifting women. "What?" she asked once she arrived.

"I would like for you to show Naruko here around some of the cabins. I will have Annabeth show the both of them around camp later when the boy wakes up." Chiron stated.

"Fine, gotta welcome the newbie anyway." She said with an evil smirk.

Naruko raised a unseen eyebrow. Must have thought 'welcoming committee.' would work on her.

"Well come on brat!" She called out, already walking followed her all the way to the middle of the arc of cabins. "Ok, listen closely because I am only going to say this once! There are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek Good it was made for. Their kids are the one who live in there. Since you and the runt are new and have not been claim yet, you two will go to Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin."

Naruko nodded. "And who is you godly parent" she asked, although she already had an Idea who it might be.

"The Ares God of War" She smirked proudly while pointing towards the red cabin.

_'Knew It'_ Naruko thought smirking.

"Right, now we have the other cabins. We got Demeter, Dionysus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon." She said pointing to each. Naruko looked at Zeus and Hera's and stared. They had some greatly decorated cabins that weren't meant to be used. She raised an eyebrow when she saw there was no Hades cabin there; it was quite odd considering he was one of the big three.

"Now….let me 'officially' welcome you!" Clarisse called out, making a lot of people look toward them and they grimaced. Clarisse was breaking in another newbie. They felt sorry for the new kid, although they had yet to realise Naruko was a girl... Clarisse pulled a fist back to punch her only for Naruko to put her index finger out and stop it just in front of her face. Clarisse along with everyone else gasped as Naruko pushed her back using only the one finger. Kyuubi yipped once again in his fox form as if to be laughing. It was mostly Kyuubis chakra helping her do this.

Naruko suddenly disappeared and before Clarisse could get over her shock, she felt cold metal against her neck."Nice try, you're a good few thousand years to early to hurt me" whispered Naruko.

_'Just what is he' _Clarisse thought falling back. As if sensing her thoughts Naruko helped her up and asking "Clarisse, you know I'm a girl right" Clarisse gaped "Um sorry" she said looking at her feet, the people who knew Clarisse were stumped. 'Clarisse, Apologizing. Impossible' was what most of them were thinking.

Arriving at the Big House, Chiron looked out and saw that Naruko looking well he couldn't really tell because of the hood but Classire was looking Apologetic? Chiron had a feeling something Naruko was gonna start some mayhem around here if she had already got Clarisse to apologize...At any rate, he would probably hear what happened from camp gossip. Chiron was even more stumped when Naruko appeared in front of her in a flash of light via **shunshin**. "Well Naruko, Since Percy won't be fully awake until tomorrow, I would like for you to try not to leave the camp" asked remembering when Naruko somehow disappeared in a whole class detention when she was sitting in the front row...

"Fine" Grumbled Naruko. "I'll go exploring _Inside_ the camp then" she pouted "Ja Ne...um I mean bye". Chiron sighed shaking his head before looking down to where Clarisse was only to see her looking at Naruko in with admiration and Awe with a slight pink tint on her cheeks. Now that made Chiron shake his head while muttering something about 'needing to go rest his head' and 'too much going on and changing in one day'

* * *

With Naruko

Naruko walked up to the great pine tree, curiosity clocking her face, Placing her hand on the ruff warm wood she shut her eye only to be welcomed to the once place she had spent years in...limbo. Naruko sighed in defeat before looking around; there was not much to be seen apart from endless, nothingness. It had no beginning and no end everything was white. Looking about ten degrees up and to her left Naruko's eyes caught on a girl about her age she has shoulder length pin straight black hair, and electric slightly paler blue eyes paler than Naruko's. She was wearing Punk rock clothing, black jeans with two studded belts overlapping each other and a black shirt that said 'Fear is good! It means you're listening' and a black leather jacket and a spiky NY hat. She was looking down at Naruko in shock. Naruko took her hood of her head and stared at the girl in equal shock. One this came out of both of their mouths as they stared at each other.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Wa do ya think!**

**Comment **

**Fan/Follow**


	5. So I'm A Demigod?

**Chapter 4: So I'm A Demigod?**

* * *

"Character Speech"

_'Character Thought'_

**"Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Speech"**

_'Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Thought'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**So far these are the people that have been voted to pair with Naruko:**

Percy – 22

Luke - 7

Apollo – 8

Hermes - 7

Artemis – 11

Connor - 3

Annabeth – 2

Zoe – 2

Silena – 2

Thaila – 2

Piper – 2

Clarisse – 2

Kate - 2

Travis – 2

**Harem's**

Harem with Percy, Luke, Connor, Travis, Apollo, and Hermes – 19 **(A/N : This is still my favourite harem other than one with Percy, Apollo and Luke.)**

**Percy, Apollo and Luke - 14**

Naruko with Annabeth, Zoe, Artemis, Silena, Thaila, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, Calypso and Katie – 12

* * *

**Chapter 4: So I'm A Demigod?**

"So let me get this straight... so, Your name's Thalia. Right?" Naruko asked looking up at her. She nodded. "And you're the daughter of Zeus, Right?"

"Yep" Thalia answered popping the 'p'.

"And were in limbo, Right" Naruko continued, causing Thalia to nod again. "SHIT, I can't be in limbo again, last time I wasn't dead, this time I'm not dead. Why is it always me!?" Naruko exclaimed dramatically.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Thalia shrugged. "Anyway, you know my name, but I don't know yours?"

Naruko calmed herself before answering, " My name is Naruko Uzumaki " Naruko replied.

"Nice to meet you Naruko." Thalia said with a smile.

"So, whose kid are you?" Thalia asked

"I have no idea, well not yet anyway" Naruko sighed " My friend Percy arrived here with me and a satyr named Grover."

"GROVER!"

"Yeah, I take it you've met him?"" Naruko said as she started to back up from Thalia slightly disturbed by her outburst.

"He was the Satyr who found me, Annabeth, and Luke. How are they by the way?" Thalia asked.

"Well, Grover was always trying to protect us but with his façade as a cripple, and it didn't really work out that well. Him, Percy and I are best friends. Annabeth is a nice person from what I have seen and I have not even seen this Luke guy yet." Naruto replied with a shrug. "How long have you been here anyway?"

"I think more than 5 years."

"Ok so not too long..." Naruko muttered to herself. "Well since I have this annoying power to attract Limbo's, I guess I can keep you company every now and then." Naruko said with a smile.

Which Thalia happily returned. "I would like that"

"Naruko."

"Yeah?"

"I think I might know whose child you are."

"What do you think?"

"Hades, or Aphrodite"

"Why Aphrodite?" Naruko exclaimed.

"Cause your pretty. Deal with it"

"No"

"Fine then just Hades" she sighed

Naruko nodded, thinking it was a genuine possibility due to the fact that she could enter this tree...limbo...thing, and Aphrodite wouldn't explain her blond hair since her mother had red. "Well if that is the case, you still got a friend in me. I don't really care if our parents have petty sibling rivalry; it has nothing to do with us."

Thalia smiled floating down to Naruko and gave her a sisterly hug. "Thank you. And…I won't hate you either. Besides that is a stupid reason anyway."

"Exactly." Naruko said. "Well, I'll see you later; Chiron probably thinks I left Camp"

"Yeah." Thalia said smiling sadly.

"Don't worry Thalia, I'll be back….I promise and I never go back on my promises. Ja Ne" Naruko smiled

Thalia chuckled, " Ok Naruko" Naruko just smiled as she disappeared.

* * *

Outside Naruko opened her eyes, seeing it was getting close to dark she made her way down to what the campers called the 'Big House'. She decided to walk down towards there her hood up and in place hiding her body and face. She walked up to Chiron and asked "So where will I be staying tonight?".

"Ah Naruko you will be staying in the Hermes Cabin" he answered. Naruko nodded and turned to walk towards the cabin. Once she reached there she opened the door. All of the kayos going on in the cabin came to a standstill, as they turned and stared at Naruko. This moment's awkwardness was so dense that it could shatter glass.

"Decided or undecided" asked one of them.

"Und-" Naruko was cut off when she heard a load of boos an Awws. "Gee I feel so loved" she stated, sarcasm dripping from her words.

A older boy, The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty hot. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-coloured clay beads. He had a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash, that made him look dangerous and sexy. "Ah don't mind them dude. So you're going to be staying on this side, and there's space for you over there. My name's Luke by the way." He said pointing to the side filled to the brim with boys. Naruko blinked before frowning.

"That's the boys side right" she asked pointing.

"Correct" Luke said.

"I'm a girl" Naruko said pointing back at herself.

"Listen, dude I know you're a little short and your voice is a bit too high but- oh! you are a girl" he stared wide eye. He put his hands up as if to say I surrender, backing away slowly.

Naruko felt a pair of hands grab her shoulder and pull her to the other side of the cabin, only to be confronted by a female version of Luke, the only difference is she was younger, shorter, didn't have the scar and was a mixture of a blonde and brown hair. "Don't go to their side, we're at war" she whispered. Naruto blinked. "Wanna join" she asked Naruko shook her head; she'd been through enough war to last her several life times. "Please, I saw you with Clarisse today, we could use someone like you on our side, I'll even let you handle the water guns" she begged. I was at this point Naruko started looking like a owl, she blinked once, twice, three times before answering her.

"What kind of war" she sighed

"Prank" she replied, a sly grin worked its way to Naruko's face, _'It's been awhile'_ she thought. Nodding the Naruko let out a sly giggle that made most of the boys on the other side of the cabin's blood leave there face.

It's On

* * *

Next Day

Naruko woke up her shoulders sore, covered in whip cream, feathers and flour, looking around she notice the Prank war ended pretty equally, people hanging from the ceiling, honey, flour, ice cream and all sorts on the bed in the pillows, and kids and teens of all ages on the floor covered in goo. Getting up quietly she tiptoed around the body's, and walked out of the cabin into the light.

Following the signs she found the girls shower rooms, walking in she came face to face with a familiar nine tailed fox "Where were you? Hmm Kurama" she asked tapping her foot, but the fox continued to sleep soundly, "HEY! You dirty Perv, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" she shouted scowling.

Kurama jumped up, and was about to run away when Naruko grabbed his tails, "You are some example aren't you, sleeping in the girls shower room huh?" Naruko asked. A nervous smile worked its way onto his face. "If you want to be useful go get me something to wear" she hissed. She sighed when he was out of view was acting an awful lot like Tsunade and Jiraiya lately, but perverts were just so annoying. Now she gets why baa-chan beat Jiraiya so much.

* * *

Later...

When Percy finally came around, there to him, was nothing weird about his surroundings, except that they were nicer than he was used to. He was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but his mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. His tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. On the table next to him was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. His hand was so weak he almost dropped the glass once his got my fingers around it.

"Careful, " a familiar voice said. Looking up he saw Grover leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy. _'So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And-' _

Percy's train of thought was broken by Grover's voice."You saved my life, " Grover said. "I... Well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this. "

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in Percy's lap. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood_. 'It hadn't been a nightmare._' Thought Percy.

"The Minotaur, " Percy said.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" he demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull. "

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really..."

Grover looked down sadly.

Percy stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of them, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

_'My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.'_ Thought Percy sadly

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world. " He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. Well, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole. "Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, _'Well, that settles it.'_ Percy thought _'Grover was a satyr'_. Percy was ready to bet that if he shaved his curly brown hair, he'd find tiny horns on his head. But he was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was his mother really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.

He was alone. An orphan. _'Would I have to live with... Smelly Gabe? No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something.' _He thought silently.

Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid-poor goat, satyr, whatever-looked as if he expected to be hit.

"It wasn't your fault." Percy said trying to make the young satyr feel better.

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you. " Grover sniffed.

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?" Percy inquired

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was. "

"But why ... " Percy suddenly felt dizzy, his vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself, " Grover said. "Here. " He helped Percy hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.

Percy recoiled in shock at the taste, he had been expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies-his mother's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, his whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. But grief didn't go away, but he felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when he was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.

Before Percy even realised, he'd drained the glass. Percy stared into it, sure he'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"How do you feel, Percy?" Grover asked.

Percy said, "Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."

"That's good," Grover said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Grover took the empty glass from Percy and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse, and Percy's legs felt wobbly, even thinking about walking that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but he held on to it. He'd paid for that souvenir the hard way, and he wasn't about to let it go. As they came around the opposite end of the house, Percy caught his breath. They had been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, poor Percy simply couldn't process everything he'd was seeing.

The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheatre, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some horses even had wings.

Percy saw down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed him popcorn-flavoured pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them. Finally there was Naruko, who was sitting down on the porch legs swinging, while petting a red fox as she read a complex looking book. He could tell it was her because of the huge hoody, the only difference was it was orange like her skinny jeans.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to Percy. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..." He pointed at the guy whose back was to him.

First, Percy realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then he recognized the tweed jacket, that Naruko always hated, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard. "Mr. Brunner!" He cried.

"Ah, good, Percy," Mr Brunner, know known as chiron smiled. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at him with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you," Mr. D said.

"Uh, thanks." Percy scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing he had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has hit the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, he was a satyr.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl. She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced him. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth… my dear, why don't you go check Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven with Naruko for now."

"Sure, Chiron." said Annabeth

Percy looked at her. She was probably his age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what he thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take him down in a fight.

Annabeth glanced at the Minotaur horn in Percy hands, then back at him. Percy imagined she was going to say, _"You fought with a Minotaur!"_ Or _"Wow, you're so awesome!"_ Or something liked that. Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."

Percy confused at first until he heard someone snort. "I bet you thought she was going to say that you were amazing or awesome, or something that," Kurama said smirking once again in his human form.

Percy asked, "Who are you anyway" Percy asked rudely.

Kurama put his arm over Naruko's shoulder, as his smirk got wider when he saw Percy's anger.

"That's for me to know, and you to try to work out" Kurama.

Percy tried to lunge at him but had to stop because he was starting to get dizzy.

"He's my brother" Naruko answered simply.

"Or am I" Kurama said lifting his eyebrows.

"You are" Naruko ended, making him pout.

Percy accepted that answer although he still didn't like Kurama, "What happened to the-"

"I killed it" Naruko answered knowing what he was going to ask "For now..."

"Thank you," Percy said before turning to chiron. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," Chiron said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." A Totally confused Percy said before looking at the director. "And Mr. D ... Does that stand for something?"

'_Still so stupid,'_ Naruko thought.

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked Percy like he did just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh, Right. Sorry."

"I must say, Percy," Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you, and then Naruko came along. He sensed both of you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... Ah, take a leave of absence."

"You make me sound like a lost dog" Naruko pouted under the hood. Chiron smiled apologetically at her.

Percy tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but he did have a fuzzy memory of their being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me and Naruto?" Percy asked.

"Naruko and I" Naruko corrected.

"Fine, Naruko and I" repeated Percy, while rolling his eyes.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother; let her know we were keeping an eye on you if you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

"Well, It was mostly Naruko." Percy replied.

"We know, and I am glad the both of you made it in one piece," Chiron said.

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though Percy couldn't figure out why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.

"You _do_ know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed him suspiciously. Of course he knew that Naruko probably already played him and somehow worked out a strategy.

"I'm afraid not," He replied.

"I'm afraid not, _sir_," Mr. D said.

"Sir," Percy repeated. He liked the camp director less and less.

"Well," Mr. D explained "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.

"Please," Percy said, "What is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun—Chiron—why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach us?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."

The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.

Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, I was his star student. He expected me to have the right answer.

"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said ..." He remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"

"What?" Percy asked.

He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so Percy did.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?" Percy asked before looking back at Naruko. "And you seem to be perfectly, despite all this stuff!"

Naruko shrugged "Well, since I woke up earlier, I was told this already and I told them about the other world and they seemed to understand, in fact they knew quite a bit about it." Percy just blinked at the hooded blonde owlishly.

"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"— he pointed to the horn in the shoe box Percy was holding—"that you two young teens have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods—the forces you call the Greek gods—are very much alive."

Percy stared at the others around the table. He waited for somebody to yell, Not! But all he got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.

"Not" he heard next to him, he turned to Naruko as Chiron frowned at her. "Hehe sorry I couldn't help it, I mean did you see his face" she snickered as Kurama high fived her. "Ok so there telling the truth." She assured once again serious.

"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

Naruko got a deadpanned look as she stared at their satyr friend while he bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminium can and chewed it mournfully.

"Wait," Percy told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."

"Well, now," Chiron said. "God—capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about—"

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavours: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

At this point Naruko decided to intervene, seeing that her friend was having trouble coming to terms with this. "Percy, remember what we learned in class with Chiron, and how it was all Greek mythology." A nod, "Well what there trying to say is that ALL of that is true and very VERY real"

Percy's eyes widened and said, "Zeus, Hera, Apollo. You mean them and that they are real?" That was when a thunder boomed.

"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But they're stories," Percy said. "They're—myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"—He flinched when the man said Percy's real name, which he never told anybody "what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals—they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron?"

"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

"Boring, Lonely and sad" muttered Naruko, as Kurama nodded in agreement.

"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," Percy said.

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"

"I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods." Percy replied which made Naruko sigh at his oblivious recklessness.

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you.

Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this job, working with kids who don't even believe."

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

"Mr. D," Chiron warned, "your restrictions."

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise. "Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" More thunder.

Naruko snickered before saying, "Yep, Baa-chan would really love you" That made Mr. D chuckle and waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits." Naruko just gave Chiron at odd look before shaking his head.

"A wood nymph," Percy repeated, staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair." Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.

"Hey, you know what would make things easier?" Naruko asked as Mr.D looked at her inquisitively. "If you got the girls on your side, you're a God right, this obviously isn't your true form so why stay in it, try something more, hot, like my brother here" she pointed at Kurama smirking, while he glared at her. Mr.D nodded thoughtfully before looking back at Chiron.

"And, who's your father" asked Percy.

"_Di immortales_, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."

Percy went through the D name he had learned about and found one that matched Mr. D, though he was not as subtle like his friend. "You're Dionysus," He said. "The god of wine."

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"You totally deserved that one" Naruko laughed.

"Sh-shut it!" Percy replied.

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?" Mr. D asked, irritated while Naruko laughed silently in the background.

"You're a god."

"Yes, child."

"A god. You." Percy asked again, unable to comprehend it.

"Yes him" Naruko said.

Mr. D turned to look at Percy straight on, and he saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. He saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. Percy knew that if he pushed him, Mr. D would show him worse things. He would plant a disease in his brain that would leave him wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of his life.

That an over the top way to get the point across but it worked.

"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.

"No. No, sir."

The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

Percy thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.

"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to Percy. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners. Naruko you can come with me." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

"Will Grover be okay?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Pecy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?"

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?"

"Percy." Naruko spoke up again. "The west means where the major power is in the world. You see, it has moved from Greece, which was the heart at one point. But Now it's here in America, and then one day when the power moves so will they." Chiron gave Naruko a grateful look because he really didn't want to explain it right now.

"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?" Percy ask, not really taking in everything and understanding it.

"Who are you?" he mused while he started get out of his chair, which would seem impossible in Percy's mind. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, Percy thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, he realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair.

It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

Percy stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of their Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy, Naruko I'll see you later. Now Let's meet the other campers."

Percy just nodded and followed . "Poor little Percy" Naruko snickered before patting his head despite being the same height as him, making Percy frown, before she ran of to catch up with Mr.D.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I want the vote to end soon, maybe in the next three...four chapters.**

**So VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


	6. All Hail Percy Lord Of The Toilets!

**Chapter 5: All Hail Percy Lord Of The Toilets!**

* * *

"Character Speech"

_'Character Thought'_

**"Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Speech"**

_'Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Thought'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**So far these are the people that have been voted to pair with Naruko:**

Percy – 26

Artemis – 16

Luke - 11

Apollo – 9

Hermes - 7

Connor - 3

Clarisse – 3

Annabeth – 2

Zoe – 2

Silena – 2

Thaila – 2

Piper – 2

Kate - 2

Travis – 2

Clarisse & Artemis – 1

**Harem's**

Harem with Percy, Luke, Connor, Travis, Apollo, and Hermes – 24

Naruko with Annabeth, Zoe, Artemis, Silena, Thaila, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, Calypso and Katie – 19

**Percy, Apollo and Luke – 18**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, My whole year group had to have injections and so my arm was numb(Numb pain) and I couldn't move it, I got two in one arm and one in the other. Because of the symptoms I was tired and my arms were in numb pain as well as the facts I got headaches and to make things worse this is my second time writing this whole chapter because my computer turned into a total bitch, and so me being me, I went all ape shit on the computer for the first time in about two years so I ended up having to put the two keys from the key board back where they were. Plus I'm Lazy -_- Keepin it real.**

**So sorry for the lateness.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: All Hail Percy Lord Of The Toilets!**

Once Percy got over the fact that his Latin teacher was a horse, they had a nice tour, though he was careful not to walk behind him. House's had a tendency to kick behind them. They passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's him."

Most of the campers were older than Percy. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. Percy wasn't normally a shy person, but the way they stared at him made him uncomfortable. He felt like they were expecting him to do a flip or something. Percy looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than he'd realized-four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. He was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and he got the distinct impression there were being watched.

"What's up there?" Percy asked Chiron.

He looked where Percy was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?"

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Chiron them how the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses, " he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort. " He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

Percy watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire "Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked "I mean ... He was a good protector. Really. "

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill. "

"But he did that!"

"I might agree with you, " Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... Ah ... Fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part. " Percy wanted to protest, but decided against it. None of what happened was Grover's fault, and Percy felt really, really guilty. If he and Naruko hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.

"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age... . "

"How old is he?"

"Oh, twenty-eight. "

"What! And he's in sixth grade?"

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years. "

"That's horrible."

"That's true. And yes it is Quite horrible, " Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career."

"That's not fair, " Percy said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron's face grew grim before he looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?" he muttered trying to change the subject. But Percy wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to Percy when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word death. The beginnings of an idea a tiny, hopeful fire-started forming in Percy's mind.

"Chiron, " he said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real."

"Yes, child?"

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"

Chiron's expression darkened.

"Yes, child. " He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now... Until we know more... I would urge you to put that out of your mind. "

"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"

"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods. "

As we got closer, the two Pre-teens realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans. Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what?" Percy asked. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see what it's stocked with at Capture the flag, it's on Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"My own-?"

"No, " Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later. "

Percy wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to on his mind already, so the tour continued. He a chiron saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" asked Percy.

"Cabin challenges and all that, " he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall. " Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked.

Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" Percy decided to drop the subject.

Finally, he showed him the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings Percy had ever seen. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more Percy's speed).

In the centre of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smouldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks. "Zeus and Hera?" Percy guessed.

"Correct, " Chiron said.

"Their cabins look empty. "

"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two. "

_'Okay'_ thought Percy. _'So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?'  
_  
Percy stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.

It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. Percy peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

Before chiron could pull him back, he caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, Percy was glad when Chiron put his hand on him shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."

* * *

With Naruko...

Walking deeper into the Big house Naruko followed Mr.D all the way to a deep wine red wood door with the letter 'D' in caps. "Ok , after you" Mr.D said opening the door to his room. Naruko walked in silently before turning to Mr.D."Now what were you saying earlier about getting the girls on my side" he asked.

A smirk made its way to Naruko's face as she stared at Mr.D analysing his body. Rubbing her hands together she went straight to Mr.D's walk-in-closet closet, opening the double doors she stared at the horrific image in shock. So many Ugly clothes in one place were starting to make her feel dizzy. Grabbing a box from the back of the room she grabbed all the clothes and placed them inside. She walked back into the room with Mr.D watching her curiously "What are you doing with my clothes" he asked.

"They're going to go charity" Naruko replied. "You can take one Item of clothing to keep as a memory _Never_ to be worn again. Mr.D stared at the girl the fact that she thought she was taking all his clothes to charity made him think she was insane.

"No way" Mr.D said irritably, "You're not taking my clothes to charity mortal" grabbing Naruko by her hood he threw her out the room. Naruko landed on the wooden polished floor with a soft thud. It took a few seconds to realize what had happened. Her eye brow twitched as she got up off the floor. Pulling her sleeves up she cackled evilly. They was no way God or Not, anyone was going to get away from Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze like that and get away un harmed. Pranked or otherwise.

* * *

Ten minutes later Naruko had weaved a simple genjutsu around Mr.D's room, so simple in fact you wouldn't really notice it until it was too late. It was around the five minute mark when Mr.D ran out of his room screaming out apologies. Naruko had a hunch about his greatest fear. So she what on a simpler note that Mr.D was seeing was at first to put it simply, him being stripped o his tital of a god and baned from wine permanently and all this was because he disobeyed his restrictions.

Climbing back into his room quietly Naruko, using her shinobi training, set up paint bombs all over the room before taking the box of clothes and sealing it with duck tape. Naruko made a handseal before whispering "Kai" Picking up the box Naruko looked down at Mr.D before pulling a thin string activating the paint bombs, plastering the whole of Mr.D's room neon orange. "Now can we get you some knew stuff" Naruko grinned.

Sighing in defeat and frustration Mr.D nodded, following behind Naruko sulking at the loss of his clothes and room.

* * *

Once Naruko was finished with Mr.D she went to find Percy, Mr.D only took about a hour, of course she couldn't leave camp so she forced Kyuubi to go buy some clothes for him. Naruko made him transform into his true human for that he used in times when Greece was still the source of Western Civilization. He had a six pack and everything. Naruko had to say. He looked sexy, he looked so good in fact when Naruko first saw him in that form she slapped him around the head. He looked this good and yet he had chosen to waste it all this time. Mr.D had jet black hair that had the bad boy look, he had a strong jaw, nose and other fail features, his eyes were a deep dark purple that almost seemed black and sucked you in, his body was flawless, from his light olive skin to his six pack. He looked like...well like a Greek God.

Naruko had to give him a quick lesson on fashion, she had dressed him in a black wife beater that clung to his muscles, black jeans, black Adidas high-tops and a leather jacket to seal the deal. Giving him two cans of diet coke to drink and a book to read, Naruko gave him strict instructions not to leave his newly decorated room until she came back, leaving him with only Kurama a company.

* * *

When Naruko found Percy he was too busy fighting with Clarisse to notice her, in fact nobody noticed her. That was the beauty of being a shinobi.

"We'll pulverize you, " Clarisse said, as her eye twitched. _'Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat'_ thought Annabeth thought smugly. Clarisse turned toward Percy with a angry snarle. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson, " Annabeth said, "Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares. "

Percy blinked. "Like ... The war god?"

"Yes, the war God Percy" Naruko shouted frustration clear in her voice, making everyone around her jump and turn in her direction.

"W-when did you get her Naruko" Clarisse stuttered a light blush tinting her cheeks. Annabeth and Percy raised their eyebrows at this. Annabeth being slightly more freaked out than Percy.

"About two minutes ago" Naruko replied shrugging.

"Oh, so you heard how this girs the daughter of a war god" Percy pointed as Naruko nodded.

Spun around angry and glared at Percy. "You got a problem with that?" Clarisse sneered

"No" Percy said, recovering his wits. "It explains the bad smell. " Naruko face palmed _'It's like he does this to annoy me, does he want to die young, cause if he keeps insulting people that's what's going to happen.'_ she thought irritably.

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy. "

"Percy." He corrected.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you. "

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl. "

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and Percy didn't really want her help. Since he thought himself as the new kid. He thought had to earn my own rep, since Naruko already seemed to have hers. Percy handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before he knew it, Clarisse had him by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that he knew immediately was the bathroom. Naruko followed behind shaking her head. Annabeth looked at her expectedly. "What?" asked Naruko innocently.

"You're not gonna help him" she asked.

"Nope" replied Naruko bluntly. "I'm not gonna always be there, plus he needs to learn that his mouth is way too big for his own good"

Percy didn't go easily though, oh no, he was kicking and punching. After all he'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse, to him had hands like iron. She dragged him into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and he was thinking-as much as he could think with Clarisse ripping his hair out. In Percy's mind if this place really belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier toilets.

Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and Percy was trying to find the strength he'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there, Narukos cheeks puffed out as she tried to hold in a giggle as Percy sent her a pleading and helpless look, in her eyes it was, cute, funny, and all too good to be true.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed Percy toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking. I bet you just fainted and left Naruko to do all the hard work."

Her friends snickered.

Annabeth and Naruko stood in the corner, as Annabeth watched through her fingers. Clarisse bent him over on his knees and started pushing his head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. Poor Percy strained to keep his head up. He was looking at the scummy water, thinking, _'I will not go into that. I won't.'_ Then something happened. He felt a tug in the pit of his stomach as Naruko felt a small energy surge. Percy heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on his hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over his head, and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Naruko on top of him and Clarisse screaming behind me. Staring up Percy got a glimpse of two bright Azure blue eyes, making his mind go blank and his throught get dry. Before he was pulled back onto his feet by a grinning Naruko.

Percy turned and Naruko dodged just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall. She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away. Naruko stared laughing so hard she had to lean on Percy for support to stand, sure she felt bad for Clarisse but there reactions to what happen were Hilarious.

As soon as they were out the door, Percy felt the tug in his gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started. The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at them in shock. But unsurprisingly Naruko was completely dry.  
Percy looked down and realized he and Naruko were standing in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around them. They didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing.

Annabeth said, "How did you ... and then Naruko you just left me to get wet and jumped on Percy to stay dry...its..."

"I don't know." Percy said.

"I simply didn't want to get wet, I could see that Percy was going to be dry from the trajectory of the water so I jumped on him." Replied a grinning Naruko as Annabeth gave her a 'You-Should-Have-Taken-Me-With-you' look. The group walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sop-ping and she smelled like sewage. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead. "

Percy probably should have let it go, but he went and said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth. "

Naruko shook her head before helping Clarisse up and holding her back. Hey friends dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

"Why did you help her?" Percy asked.

"Because" Naruko replied.

"Because?,,,"

"Because I did" Naruko ended, making Percy sigh.

As Annabeth stared at him. Percy couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at him for dousing her.

"What?" he demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "That I want you both on my team for capture the flag. "

* * *

**U Like?**

**COMMENT, because I love reading them.**

**NO HATER, only constructive criticism. **


	7. Time For Dinner

**Chapter 6: Time For Dinner!**

* * *

"Character Speech"

_'Character Thought'_

**"Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Speech"**

_'Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Thought'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**So far these are the people that have been voted to pair with Naruko:**

Percy – 39

Artemis – 21

Luke - 14

Apollo – 11

Hermes - 9

Connor - 4

Clarisse – 4

Annabeth – 3

Zoe – 3

Silena – 3

Thaila – 3

Piper – 3

Kate – 3

Travis – 3

Clarisse & Artemis – 2

**Harem's**

Harem with Percy, Luke, Connor, Travis, Apollo, and Hermes – 38

Naruko with Annabeth, Zoe, Artemis, Silena, Thaila, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, Calypso and Katie – 28

**Percy, Apollo and Luke – 22**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time For Dinner!**

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever they went, campers pointed at the Percy and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet. She showed Percy and Naruko a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts and crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.

Finally they returned to the canoeing lake, where the trailed back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault."

She looked at Percy sceptically, as Naruko raised a eyebrow at him, hand on hip watching his face for any sign of intelligence, she knew Percy was smart, he just , made himself sound so stupid... Finally Naruko found what she was looking for when Percy slowly started to realize it was his fault. He'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. He may not have understood how, but it was a start. The toilets had responded to him. He had become one with the plumbing.

And thinking back to that, it was kinda sad, becoming one, with plumbing.

"You need to talk to the Oracle, " Annabeth coming to a decision.

"Who?" Percy and Naruko asked.

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

Percy stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give him a straight answer for once as Naruko rested her head on his shoulder. Looking down into the water Percy wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at him from the bottom, so his heart skipped a beat when he noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue skinny jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend.

He didn't know what else to do. He waved back. Earning a smack to the head from Naruko. "Ow, what was that for" he pouted.

"You see two teen girls sitting twenty feet under water, who are strangers to you, and you wave, you don't even know what they are, I don't even know what they are!" she hissed.

"There fine, just don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," Percy repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."

Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"Sheep Percy, half Sheep" Naruko replied rolling her eyes at his obliviousness, making him scowl at her, It reminded her of herself when she was last thirteen. She just wasn't this...Percy-ish... "You should know Percy, work it out"

Percy didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid he did. He felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation he sometimes felt when his mother talked about his dad. "God," he said. "Half-god."

Naruko and Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians." Annabeth stated.

"That's ... Crazy."

"Life's crazy" commented Naruko.

"Is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, it is" said Naruko curtly.

"Not completely anyway" Annabeth defended.

"If you say so" Naruko shrugged.

"What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just-" Percy almost said myths again. Then he remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, he himself might be considered a myth. "But if all the kids here are half-gods-"

"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?"

"Or Mother" Naruko added.

Annabeth's hands tightened around the pier railing. Percy got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"He's human."

"Nah, he's a Transformer" Muttered Naruko in the background.

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Very" commented Naruko.

"Who's your mom, then?" Percy corrected.

"Cabin six."

"Meaning?"

"Athena" Naruko pointed out "She's the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and battle." Annabeth nodded.

"And my dad?"

"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities. "

"My dad would have. He loved her. "

"It's true Annabeth, you'd have to meet her to believe it, this woman was so sweet I think I got a cavity, corny; I know, but it's true, she seemed like someone you could easily love and trust." Percy gave Naruko a sad smile which Naruko returned, before grabbing Percy's had intertwining their fingers.

Annabeth gave them a cautious look. Like she didn't want to burst their bubble. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?" Naruko asked raising her unseen eyebrow before turning to look at Percy, who looked worried then back at Annabeth.

Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Naruko, Percy. They ignore us. "

Naruko's mind drifted back to those kids she saw in the Hermes cabin, and how they'd reacted to the fact she was Undecided. There were Teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come. Percy and Naruko had known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them. But gods _should_ behave better.

"So I'm stuck here," Percy said. "That's it? For the rest of my life? And what about Naruko?"

"What about me?" asked Naruko.

"You have it worse than me, your an orphan"

"Yes but I have a legal guardian and shinobi training to keep me safe."

"Well really, It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Training" Naruko muttered, as Percy turned to give her a Are-You-Crazy look as she simply shrugged.

"Or Practice fights and Practical jokes. " Annabeth continued. Naruko gave Percy a 'I-Told-You-Soo' look which he ignored, making her pout.

"Practical jokes?" Percy asked his voice clear with disbelief. As Naruko did a double take at the words 'Practical jokes'"

"Did you say Practical jokes" Naruko asked giggling darkly as Percy paled. He remember the first year of school after he came to Yancy, there was a Prank set up every other day, and from what Percy remember, they were all set up by one person. Naruko. Although none of the teachers knew.

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm. "

"So... You're a year-rounder?" wondered Percy

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colours. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counsellors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?" Percy questioned.

"Some people don't have a choice Percy" Naruko answered staring at the lake in front of her sadly.

Annabeth twisted the ring on her necklace. "Yeah... And that's none of your business."

"Oh." Percy stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless..."

"Unless-?" Naruko asked.

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time..." Annabeth trailed off with the thought. The pair could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.

"Back in the sick room, " Percy said, "When you were feeding me that stuff-"

"You mean the Ambrosia?" Naruko asked.

"Yea that, you asked me something about the summer solstice."

Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"

"Well... No. Back at my old school, we overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"

She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounders like Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others-we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"But... How did you get there?"

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor. " She looked at them like she was sure they must know this already. "You are a New Yorker, right?"

"Don't even look in my direction, I wasn't born here, or in this dimension, but I swear there are only one hundred and two floors? Maybe hidden by some illusion..." Naruko muttered as Percy stared at them like they were crazy.

Annabeth nodded."Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "The weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping... I mean- Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

Percy shook his head. He wished he could help her, but he felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask any more questions.

"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem..."

"Don't rush into things" Naruko said wisely. "Everything happens for a reason, you'll have your time."

Suddenly the smell of barbecue smoke surrounded them coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard Percy's stomach growl. Because She told them to go on, and that she'd catch them later. They left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.

Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, Percy noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. Naruko let go of Percy's hand making him miss the warmth as she was suddenly pulled into a group hug by many girls, and was welcomed by the smiling face of Rose, or as Naruko liked to call her, female Luke. "We thought the boys had kidnapped you!" she shouted before glaring to the boys side.

"No, I just woke up early and decided to take a shower before meeting Chiron" she laughed.

"Oh" replied Rose "Well your lucky this time boys" she glared.

Nobody paid much attention to Percy as he walked over to his spot on the floor and plopped down with his minotaur horn. That's when The counsellor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact. "Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

Percy couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part. "Thanks." He replied.

"No prob." Luke sat next to Percy, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"

"I don't belong here," Percy said. "I don't even believe in gods."

"Yeah," muttered Luke. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier." The bitterness in his voice surprised Percy, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.

"So your dad is Hermes?" Percy asked.

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second Percy thought he was going to gut him, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes. The wing-footed messenger guy. That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travellers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

Percy figured Luke didn't mean to call him a nobody. He just had a lot on his mind.

"You ever meet your dad?" Percy asked as Naruko flopped down onto Luke's lap.

"Ow, Naruko you're heavy and yea, Once."

Percy waited, thinking that if Luke wanted to tell him, he'd tell him. Apparently, he didn't. Percy wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.

Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other." looking down at the hooded girl he patted her head making her pout, a ghostly smile lingering on her face.

Percy decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me and Naruko being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth... Twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."

"What do you mean?"

His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... Somebody special came to the camp."

"Somebody special?"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, its dinnertime."

The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, Percy knew it was a conch shell, even though he'd never heard one before.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!" causing Naruko to slap him around his head muttering something about 'Nearly bursting her ear drum'

The whole cabin, about twenty of them, filed into the commons yard. They lined up in order of seniority, so of course Percy was dead last with Naruko a few people before him. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.

They marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined them from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods- and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. Naruko saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill, which made Naruko stifle giggle.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Percy had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half his butt hanging off were as for Naruko, everyone was fighting on who's lap she would sit on due to there being no more space.

They saw Grover sitting at table twelve with a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Naruko jolted up remembering Mr.D, excusing herself she ran into the direction of the big house.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey- blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! Percy's glass was empty, but then Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want. Non-alcoholic, of course."

"Cherry Coke. " Percy said. The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid. Then Percy had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke." The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt. He took a cautious sip. Perfect. He drank a toast to my mother. _'She's not gone'_, Percy told myself. _'Not permanently, anyway. She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday...'_

"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing him a platter of smoked brisket.

Percy loaded his plate and was about to take a big bite when he noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the centre of the pavilion. Percy wondered if they were going for dessert or something.

"Come on," Luke told me.

Ashe got closer, he saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberrys, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"You're kidding."

"He's not" Naruko said appearing.

Luke's look warned Percy not to take this lightly, but Percy couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.

Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

Percy was next. He wished I knew what god's name to say. Finally, he decided to made a silent plea. Whoever you are, tell me. Please.

He scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.

When I caught a whiff of the smoke, he didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.

Naruko was next, "To father, whoever you are, you better not take long claiming me as your daughter or I'm going tell mother and you're going to get it." She hissed at the fire. Before scrapping in her barbeque chicken. The fire flared brightly turning black making Naruko raise her eyebrows at it. "Excuse me. Did you not hear what I said" she mused. The fire dimed a little before turning back to its original colour. This certainly didn't go unnoticed as Campers stared at Naruko in awe as she went to sit back down.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention. The new handsome face of Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

The campers looked confused before one yelled out "Who are you"

"He's Mr.D" Naruko shouted out. "Like what I've done to him" The girls stared at him a trance nodding were as the guys looked at Naruko in shock.

Suddenly there were people cheering loudly from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a two new campers today. Peter Johnson, and as you already know Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze "

"Don't say my whole name!" Naruko wined earning a few chuckles.

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson, " Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on. "

Everybody cheered. As they all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing- along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, Percy didn't feel that anyone was staring at him anymore. He felt that he was home. Looking to his left he saw Naruko leaning on Kurama, Percy stared before turning away sighing.

* * *

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and they all filed back to their cabins. Kurama carrying a sleeping Naruko. Percy didn't realize how exhausted he was until he collapsed on his borrowed sleeping bag. His fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. He thought about his mom, but he had good thoughts: her smile, the bedtime stories she would read him when he was a kid, the way she would tell him not to let the bedbugs bite. When he closed my eyes, he fell asleep instantly.

Naruko stirred in her sleep before settling down as she smiled slightly in her sleep. She was beginning to like Camp-Half Blood.

* * *

**And Cut! **

**Another chapter done!**

**Comment, follow, Fav and community...it...**

**ANYWAY hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Flags, Perverts and Parents

**Chapter 7: Flags, Perverts and Parents**

* * *

"Character Speech"

_'Character Thought'_

**"Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Speech"**

_'Monsters/Summon/Jutsu /Deity Thought'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**So far these are the people that have been voted to pair with Naruko:**

Percy – 58

Artemis – 27

Luke - 14

Apollo – 11

Hermes - 9

Connor - 4

Clarisse – 4

Annabeth – 3

Zoe – 3

Silena – 3

Thaila – 3

Piper – 3

Kate – 3

Travis – 3

Clarisse & Artemis – 2

**Harem's**

Harem with Percy, Luke, Connor, Travis, Apollo, and Hermes – 55

Naruko with Annabeth, Zoe, Artemis, Silena, Thaila, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, Calypso and Katie – 41

**Percy, Apollo and Luke – 34**

* * *

**I am so so so sorry this took so long, my laptop broke and I need to get a new one so updates will be a little slow. So no, I am not abandoning my story at all, so please bare with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Flags, Perverts and Parents**

* * *

The next few days Percy and Naruko settled into a routine that felt almost normal, if you don't count the fact that they was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur. Each morning Percy took Ancient Greek from Annabeth with the help of Naruko, they talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which for Percy was kind of weird. He'd discovered Annabeth was right about his dyslexia; Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for him to read. At least, no harder than English. After a couple of mornings, he could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache.

The rest of the day, Percy's rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something he was good at. Chiron tried to teach him archery, but they found out pretty quick he wasn't any good with a bow and arrow. Chiron didn't complain, even when he had to de-snag a stray arrow out of his tail.

Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left Percy in the dust. They told him not to worry about it and that they'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. But still, it was a little humiliating for to be slower than a tree.

Wrestling? Forget it. Every time Percy got on the mat, Clarisse would pulverize him. "There's more where that came from, punk," she'd mumble in his ear. The only thing he'd really excelled at was canoeing, and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from one of the kids who had beaten the Minotaur.

Naruko however excelled in almost everything, she'd already learned Ancient Greek through the language seals given to her on her arrival to this dimension, she didn't have Dyslexia or ADHD due to her past carer as a ninja, a job where you had to be silent and deadly, you couldn't be moving everywhere at one, you needed to be straight, steady and deadly. Something she'd learned on her two and a half year trip with jiraya . Bow and arrow needed accuracy and precision, something you needed in kenjutsu, something Kurama had beaten into her.

Foot racing, was something she had to work at, the nymphs were fast but after a while she got the hang of it without using any chakra or enhancers, Kyuubi had made fun of her the first time she ran, that was before checking out the nymph that beat her, earning him several slaps from Naruko and giggles from the Nymphs.

Wrestling? It was almost like Clarisse enjoyed getting beaten by her and judging by her blush every time she was pinned to the ground. Canoeing was one of the final things Naruko way yet to do, and she, wasn't so keen. In her mind, the canoe was a dot, in the ocean.

Both Percy and Naruko knew the senior campers and counsellors were watching them, trying to decide who their dad's were, but they weren't having an easy time of it. Percy wasn't as strong as the Ares kids, or as good at archery as the Apollo kids. Yet Naruko was. Percy didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork or-gods forbid- Dionysus's way with vine plants but Naruko after many tries had gotten the hang of it. Luke told Percy that he might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. But Percy got the feeling he was just trying to make him feel better. Nobody really knew what to make of the pair.

Despite all the drama, Percy and Naruko had grown to like camp. They got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night and Kurama perv-ing on every nymph.

They would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of their meal into the fire, with Naruko continuously threatening the fire and trying to feel some connection to their real dads but nothing came. Percy did get that warm feeling he'd always had, like the memory of his smile. Although he'd tried not to think too much about his mother but he kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back...

Percy started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes. _'So okay, maybe gods had important things to do. But couldn't they call once in a while, or thunder, or something?' _ Was one of the things going through Percy's mind, while Naruko waited patiently, her threats getting worse each every time she scrapped food of her plate into the fire. If Dionysus could make Diet Coke appear out of thin air, and Naruko could make him look that good. Why couldn't their dads, who-ever they were, make a phone appear?

* * *

Thursday afternoon, three days after the pair arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Percy and Naruko had my first sword-fighting lesson. Every-body from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be their instructor. Percy started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armour, and Naruko used Katana from her great great Grandmother Nyx with Kurama cheering her on from the side lines as well as putting Percy down.

From the time Kurama and Percy first met, they instantly hated each other, doing everything in their power to trip the other up. Only to be scolded by Naruko, then blame each other for the scolding. It was a good thing that Percy's reflexes were good.

The problem was, Percy couldn't find a blade that felt right in his hands. Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long. Luke tried his best to fix him up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for him.

They moved on to duelling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time. "Good luck." one of the campers told Percy. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years. "

"Maybe he'll go easy on me," Percy said before hearing a snort on his right, looking over he saw Naruko folding her arms at him.

"Percy. Do you honestly think that he'll go easy on you? Does the enemy go easy on you in a battle. No, so get out there and kick some ass" smiled Naruko.

This time the camper snorted. Naruo glared at him, "Wanna lose that nose." He shook his head quickly 'No'.

Luke showed Percy thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, Percy got a little more battered and bruised. "Keep your guard up, Percy, " he'd say, then whap Percy in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap! "Now, back!" Whap!

By the time Luke called a break, poor Percy was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head. Handing Percy a bottle Naruko rolled her eyes when Percy splashed the water on his head like Luke, but the raised her eyebrows when he seemed to recharge. Percy instantly felt better. Strength surged back into his arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward for him.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy and Naruko don't mind, I want to give you guys a little demo."

_'Great'_, Percy thought. _'Let's all watch Percy get pounded.'_

Almost sensing what Percy was feeling Naruko placed a hand on his arm giving him a warm smile "You'll be fine"

"Eazy for you to say" Percy snorted.

Naruko frowned immediately "I grew up in a place marred by war Percy, do _Not_ compare my progress to yours"

Percy's face softened "You're right sorry" he muttered, Naruko nodded excepting his apology.

The Hermes guys soon gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. Percy figured they'd been in his shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used him for a punching bag. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy or Naruko, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique. "

He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of Percy's hand.

"Now in real time," he said, after Percy retrieved his weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

Percy nodded, and Luke came after him, holding nothing back. Somehow, Percy kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. Percy's senses opened up. He saw his attacks coming. He countered. Percy stepped forward and tried a thrust of his own. Luke deflected it easily, but Naruko saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force. She simply raised a unseen delicate eyebrow the gears in her head turning.

The sword soon grew heavy in Percy's hand. The balance wasn't right. Percy knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took him down, so he figured, What the heck? And he tried the disarming manoeuvre.

Percy's blade hit the base of Luke's as he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust.

Clang.

Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of Percy's blade was an inch from his undefended chest.

The other campers were silent as a huge smile broke out onto Naruko's face "Yes! I told you that you could do it!"

Percy lowered his sword. "Um, sorry. " skidding across the floor.

After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at me with an entirely new interest. "Maybe, " he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword... Ok Naruko your next.

Nodding Naruko went up onto the fighting area. "Aren't you going to take of your hood" Luke asked.

"Nope." Smiled Naruko "I don't need to." This response of course made all the campers watching start to whisper.

"Fair enough... begin!" Luke jabbed and swung at Naruko with skill as she danced around his attacks with grace mesmerizing the people observing the fight. Luke slashed at her and Naruko did a back flip in the air before landing gracefully on Luke's sword, making Luke buckle and drop rolling away before Naruko droped on top of him. Flipping over, Naruko saw that Luke was back on his feet, she brought her leg up before using her heel to drop kick Luke in the shin. Luke fell forward reaching out his hands to catch himself he closed his eye and waited for the impact. But then his right hand came into contact with something squishy and soft Opening his eyes he saw his right hand on Naruko's Chest. Now the smart thing to have done would be to let go and apologies continuously, but instead Luke chose the stupid choice. Staring down at his hand he squeezed gently earning a breathy moan from Naruko. Making him blush lightly.

Two Azure blue eyes snapped open in a glare as a dark aura only Luke seemed to feel surrounded Naruko, she kicked Luke off of her earning a groan. "So you decided to become a pervert huh..." she hissed. Naruko brought the Katana to Luke's throat pressing gently. The pressure got harder ever few seconds making Luke sweat bullets. Until the black Katana was plucked out of Naruko's hands as she was thrown over Kurama's shoulder as he ran towards the Lake and threw her in. "You need to cool down"

"KURAMA!" she shouted before she was eloped in the water.

Slowly she swam back to the land, "I'm going to hurt you when I get dry, "Be thankful I haven't fully mastered bending!" she shouted before stomping off towards the camp.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Percy was sitting with Grover and Naruko at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall. Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, and Naruko had pushed the Percy out of the way of the lava putting herself in his place, not really getting hurt due to her relation to Amaterasu but some lava had almost gotten Percy still. His shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off his forearms.

The group sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until Naruko got tired of waiting for Percy to get enough nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.

"Fine, " he said. "Just great. "

"Puh-lease, Grover if it went fine you wouldn't be acting like this" snorted Naruko earning a glare from Percy and a sigh from Grover.

"So your career's still on track?" Percy asked.

Grover glanced at Percy nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"

" No. " Naruko answered, "We had no idea what a searcher's license is, and this isn't the right time to ask"

"He just said you had big plans, you know ... And that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with the two of you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If either one of you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we all came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete. "

Percy's spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"

"I'm not so sure Percy..." Naruko trailed off making Percy stare at her, newly hooded body. She had changed from the incident into a pair of black denim jeans shorts that stopped mid thigh showing off her long slender tan smooth looking legs making most of the boys at camp ogle at her. Not that the girls noticed, they were too busy look at the new Mr.D. Naruko was also wearing a tight GEEK t-shirt, and a zip up, sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up all the way, with some black All-Star converse.

"He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of two getting a quest... And even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"Ouch, I'm feeling the love Grover" Naruko pouted holding were her heart would be.

"Of course we'd want you along!" Percy insisted.

Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."

Naruko got a deadpanned look at that "Grover were talking about quests filled with, wonder, excitement, fights excreta, excreta, and you go and random talk about weaving, a basket. You have lots of talents"

But by Naruko saying this just made him look more miserable. They talked about canoeing much to Naruko's dismay and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, Percy asked Grover about the four empty cabins.  
**  
**"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."

"Well that's a stupid waste of resources" Naruko muttered, making Grover chuckle nervously and look up at the sky.

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Percy asked.

Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."

"Hades, Poseidon and Zeus." Naruko answered.

"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what.""Zeus got the sky," Percy remembered. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."

"Seems to me that Hades is the one who got the most profit, I mean do you know how many minerals, metals and precious rock, dimonds and gems there are underground? The rest are really just suckers, no counting Poseidon of course, certain things in the sea are worth quite allot."

"Naruko" Gover warned.

Naruko blinked innocently "What? And how come there's no Hades cabin here?"

"Please stop before you get us killed, And Hades doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that.""But Zeus and Poseidon-they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" Percy wondered aloud.

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed.

Naruko looked at the sky rolling her eyes.

"Is that the most serious oath you can make?" Percy asked

Grover nodded.

"How'd that work out for them? We all know that promise must have crashed and burned." Naruko stated

Grover's face darkened. "What do you know?"

"I know that Uncle Zeus fell off the wagon and ended up having Thalia." Naruko answered.

"Yes but how did you... never mind. Well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But that isn't fair. 'It wasn't the little girl's fault."

"Number on she's way older than you Percy, so you can't really call her little girl. And number two. No one ever said life was fair" Naruko said, Percy just scowled.

Grover hesitated. "That's true..." Grover stated sadly. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."

He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where Percy and Naruko had fought the minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

"It's not your fault Grover" said Naruko as she stared at the pine in the distance.

The story made Percy feel hollow, and guilty too. A girl his age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, his victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much. Percy wondered, if he'd acted differently, could he have saved his mother?

"Grover," Percy said, "Have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"

"Sometimes," Grover said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."

"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"

"Percy, No. Ok, No. You are not about to go out there and to the Underworld, and then you Grover, answering the question makes it worse. So please tell me you're not going to go to the underworld."

"No, " he lied."I was just wondering."

"Yeah you better be 'just wondering'. Instead of trying to be flipping superman all the time." she muttered as Percy just rolled his eyes feeling guilty for lying, he knew how Naruko felt about promises.

"So… A satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"

Grover studied Percy warily. Percy hadn't persuaded him that he'd really dropped the Underworld idea. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."

"And you found us. Chiron said you thought we might be something special."

Grover looked as if Percy had just led him into a trap. "I didn't… Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you and Naruko were- you know- you'd never ever be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You guys probably a child of Hermes or in Naruko's case Apollo. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry, okay?"

Naruko had a feeling he was reassuring himself more than Percy and Herself.

That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual.

* * *

At last, it was time for capture the flag.

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Percy turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"

"Yeah"

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," he said. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do? Repaint the flag?"

He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one. "

"Whose side are we on?"

Luke gave Percy a sly look, as if he knew something Percy didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities-in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what Percy'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters Percy wasn't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet but there was one thing that really made Percy nervous.

They had Naruko on their team.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

"Awesome " Naruko said.

"We're really supposed to use these?" Percy asked.

"That's what their there for." Answered Naruko.

Luke just looked at Percy as if he were crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here- Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol. "

Percy's shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed to him about a million pounds. _'I could snowboarded on it fine, but I hope nobody seriously expected me to run fast'_ Percy's helmet was like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

They cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north.

Percy managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over my equipment. "Hey."

She kept marching.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"

Annabeth's hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid Percy had stolen something.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear." she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Border patrol, whatever that means." Percy replied.

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan. Oh, and you should already know to watch out for Naruko."

Annabeth pushed ahead, leaving poor Percy in the dust.

"Okay," Percy mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."

* * *

It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed Percy next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.

Standing there alone, with his big blue-feathered helmet and his huge shield, Percy felt like an idiot. The bronze sword, like all the swords he'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong. The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball.

_'There was no way anybody would actually attack me, would they? I mean, Olympus had to have liability issues, right?'_ Percy thought.

Far away, the conch horn blew. He heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.

_'Great,'_ he thought. _'I'll miss all the fun, as usual.'_

Then he heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.

Percy raised my shield instinctively; he had the feeling something was stalking him.

Then the growling stopped as he felt the presence retreating.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.

She glared at Percy through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords-not that that made Percy feel any better. They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. Percy could run. Or he could defend himself against half the Ares cabin. Percy had managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid the Minotaur. They surrounded him, and Clarisse thrust at Percy with her spear. His shield deflected the point, but he felt a painful tingling all over my body. Percy's hair stood on end. His shield arm went numb, and the air burned.

_'Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric.'_ Percy thought as he fell back.

Another Ares guy slammed him in the chest with the butt of his sword and Percy hit the dirt.

They could've kicked him into jelly, but they were too preoccupied laughing.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."

Percy managed to get to his feet. He began to raise his sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both of Percy's arms felt numb.

"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is that way," Percy told her. He wanted to sound angry, but he was afraid it didn't come out that way.

"Way to protect you team Percy" said Naruko ducking out of a bush.

"Yeah, " one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

"Well I care about the flag" said Naruko. The boy smiled at Naruko sweetly before turning back and glaring at Percy.

"You do that without my help," Percy told them. It obviously wasn't the smartest thing to say.

Naruko gave Percy a blunt look that screamed 'Are-You-Stupid, Shut-Up'

Two of Ares boys came at Percy. He backed up toward the creek and tried to raise his shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck him straight in the ribs. Making Naruko flinch. If Percy hadn't been wearing an armoured breastplate, he would've been shish-kebabbed. As it was, the electric point just about shocked his teeth out of his mouth. One of her cabin mates slashed his sword across Percy's arm, leaving a good-size cut. Seeing his own blood made Percy dizzy-warm and cold at the same time.

"Were not meant to maiming people" Naruko hissed before kneeling next to Percy, luckily it wasn't very deep and would heal within a few days.

"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege.

He pushed Percy into the creek and he landed with a splash. They all laughed. Percy figured as soon as they were through being amused, he would die. But then something happened.

The water seemed to respond to Percy, waking up his senses, as if he'd just had a bag of his mothers's double-espresso jelly beans.

Clarisse and her cabin mates came into the creek to get him, but Percy stood to meet them. He suddenly knew what to do. Percy swung the flat of his sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. Percy hit him so hard he could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.

Ares Boy Number Two and Ares Boy Number Three came at Percy. He slammed one in the face with his shield and used his sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quick. Ares Boy Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, Percy caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and his sword, and snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

"Wow…. nice one Percy, now let's see if you can take me" Smirked probably would've said worse, but Percy smacked her between the eyes with his sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek before nodding to Naruko.

Percy and Naruko were just about to start when they heard yelling, elated screams, and they saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick!" Clarisse shouted. "It was a trick."

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Percy's side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. Percy's team won.

Naruko pouted before letting out a sigh, she wasn't much of a sore loser so she started cheering too.

Percy was about to join the celebration when he heard Annabeth's voice, right next to him in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero."

Percy looked, but she wasn't there.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.

Percy felt myself getting angry. He wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," he said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized." Percy scowled.

"Very true." Naruko commented..

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but… " She shrugged. "You didn't need help."

Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"

Naruko raised her eyebrow before muttering "Yeah, that cut wasn't that deep, but there's no way it could have healed that easily."

"Sword cut," Percy said. "What do you think?"

"No Percy. It was a sword cut. It's fading look at it." Naruko pointed

The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As Percy watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

"I-I don't get it, " Percy said.

"Something's helping you heal at a rapid speed" Naruko said, the gears in her head turning, as she thought back to the toilet incident, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What-"

"Please don't question me right now, Just do it. " Naruko asked.

Percy stepped out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. His arms started to go numb again and his adrenaline rush left him. In fact he almost fell over, but luckily Naruko steadied him.

"Oh, shit" Naruko cursed. "This is not good, If what I think is true, is in fact true, then this is definitely not good."

Before Percy could ask what she meant, they heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.

The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which Percy would realize, only later, he had understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth and Naruko drew their swords.

There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.

It was looking straight at Percy. Nobody moved except Naruko, who yelled, "Percy, run!" Before going into a defensive position and jumping in front of Percy. The Hound leaped over her, an enormous shadow with teeth-and just as it hit Percy, as he stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through his armor, there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other.

"STOP!" shouted Naruko, her voice filled with authority; The Hound froze before it turned to Naruko slowly bowing its head in submission. **"Come"** The Hound nodded meekly before walking over slowly to Naruko, **"Sit"** The Hound immediately sat down. **"Go Back To Where You Came From"** The hound, whimpered before nodding and disappearing in a swirl of shadows.

Percy didn't want to look underneath the ruins of his shredded armor. His chest felt warm and wet, and he knew he was badly cut. Another second and the monster would've turned him into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat. If it wasn't for Naruko.

Chiron trotted up next to them, a bow in his hand, his face grim.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... They're not supposed to ... "

"Someone summoned it, " Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp. "

Luke walked over to them, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child, " Chiron told her.

Naruko sighed as she relaxed her muscles before turning to look at Percy "You're wounded, " She muttred."Quickly, Percy, get in the water. "

"I'm okay." Percy argued.

"Percy, No you're not." she said.

Being too tired to argue further. Percy stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around him.

Instantly, he felt better. He could feel the cuts on his chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped.

"Look, I-I don't know why, " he said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry... "

But they weren't watching his wounds heal. They were staring at something above Percy head.

"Percy, " Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ... "

By the time Percy had looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

"Your father, " Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"LOOK, ABOVE NARUKO'S HEAD" shouted a random camper. Naruko looked up and swore, there above her head were four glowing signs. But one stuck out to campers.

"**Hades... Lord Of The Underworld...**" Annabeth muttered. "But what do the other three mean?"

"So It looks like Hades is my father… how clique as for the other three, they are Shinto signs, representing my Grandfather, **Omoikane Shinto God Of Wisdom**, my Great Grandmother, **Amaterasu Shinto Goddess of the Sun**, and Great Great Grandmother, **Nyx Titan of the Night**." Naruko answered.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around them, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about kneeling to Percy.

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"**Poseidon**" said Chiron and Naruko .

"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God. " Chiron continued. "And Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of **Hades**, Grandaughter of **Shinto God** **Omoikane**, Great Grandaughter of **Shinto Goddess Amaterasu**, and Great Great Grandaughter of **Nyx Titan Of The Night**."

"Well we sure do have some family don't we" Naruko sighed.

* * *

**Another chapter done, this is the LAST chapter you'll be able to vote once next chapter is finished, the poll will be officaly closed and your votes will not be counted. **


End file.
